Kanto Academy
by IonicStorm
Summary: (My first try at a story like this) Ash's been accepted to one of the most famous high schools in the world in his own hometown. He's trying to have his own life out of his brother's shadow. Meanwhile Red is just trying to enjoy his time with his friends and secretly hates his own popularity. What does this school year have in store for them? AdvanceShipping and BurningLeafShipping
1. Chapter 1

(Ash POV)

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"Ash Ketchum hurry up!" UGHHHHH, oh hey there my name is Ash Ketchum. I'm 15 years old and I live in Pallet Town, normally I'd be sleeping in until around noon but today was different. You see my longtime neighbor, Samuel Oak, he's a Pokemon Professor and the principal at Kanto Academy. It's really not your typical school, it's actually one of the best schools in the world if not the best. But back on track, I got accepted into Kanto Academy and today I start my first semester there. It's here in Pallet Town but I have to go early since I missed out on my tour of the campus.

"Don't worry I'll be right down." I ran out of my room and into the bathroom to brush my teeth before breakfast. I love my mom to death, she's all I've ever had in terms of parents. But I know having two sons in Kanto Academy is the best feeling she could ever have, especially when she raised us by herself. Oh I said the two sons part right? Well let me introduce you to-

"Ash come on! I need to be early to meet up with the Battle Team!" ...my big brother Red. Red is my brother and he's a year older than me, he got accepted into Kanto Academy last year. He's even vice captain of their Battle Team, I love him to death too but like any brother: he's a thorn in my side.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Sorry guys, I just couldn't sleep last night." Ash made his way downstairs trying to fix his messy black hair and putting on his gloves. He walked into the kitchen to see his mother Delia standing by the stove making breakfast while his brother Red sat at the table using his phone. Ash chuckled and took a seat in front of his brother, the two strongly resembled each other but Ash had gotten their late father's tan skin and black hair while Red was paler like their mother and had her brown hair.

"Don't worry sweetheart. But eat up, it's a big day." Delia said placing a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in front of her son and placing a kiss on the top of his head. "And you, young man, protect your brother." Delia said doing the same to Red making him smile.

"Always, no one gets to pick on this twerp but me." Red said earning a kick under the table from Ash. But Red just laughed and did the same in return making Ash growl. The two quickly ate their breakfast while Delia walked over with only a plate of toast and a cup of coffee.

"So Ash, do you know your schedule?" Delia asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"No not yet, but Red was going to help me get it in school."

"And Red, why are you and the Battle Team meeting so early?"

"Well mom, because the girls left and Nate and Lucas are graduating this year: we're going to be looking for some new members of the Battle Team earlier than usual. So we're going to meet up early to talk about tryouts before we run them by Oak." Red explained making Ash sigh. Kanto Academy's Battle Team was the school's pride and joy, Red and his team were undefeated every year and all of them were close to inseparable. You couldn't think of a better team when it came to them. "Ash I talked to Calem, and we're really hoping you try joining us." Red said snapping Ash from his trance.

"I'll...I'll think about it." Ash said making Delia and Red sigh in defeat. Ash was an extremely smart boy, pretty dense but smart, and they knew he was an amazing trainer. He was Red's training partner growing up, battling every day with their Pikachus and some of Oak's Pokemon. Even after joining Kanto Academy himself, Red preferred training with Ash over anyone else including his best friend Calem. If anything he considered Ash better than him when it came to battling so he wanted his brother to join him on the team. But Ash wasn't like his brother when it came to battling, he enjoyed studying and keeping his grades up over anything really.

"Promise me you'll try honey." Delia said making Ash nod. She looked at her watch and nodded getting up and grabbing two bookbags from the kitchen. "Alright boys time to go, I'll see you afterschool." Delia said giving each of her sons their bookbag with Ash's being green and Red's being black and red. The two stood up and gave their mother kisses on her cheeks before walking out towards the school in the distance.

-10 minutes later-

"So are you excited?" Red asked tugging on his brother's shirt making him chuckle. Kanto Academy was fifteen minutes walking from their house so Red decided to take the time to talk to his little brother.

"I am, so why don't you give me your own little introduction for the school bro?"

"Alright so basically you have the three buildings." Red said as he pointed forward to the school. "The biggest one is the main building, we have our classes and the cafeteria there. The big blue building is the boys dorm for the guys from other regions or towns that go to our school and the big red one is the girls dorm, same concept. And then you have the other areas of the school like the garden for relaxing or seeing Pokemon from Kanto and the other regions. Then you have the field as we call it, because Oak and the faculty never gave it any other name." Red said making Ash laugh. "There's the gym for Physical Education, the track for Rhyhorn Racing, the pool for swimming, and then you have the Main Stage and the Battle Arena. The Battle Arena is the cave for me and the guys, any student that wants to have a battle can have one there and it's our training facility. The Main Stage is what we call what we have for the Coordinators and Performers, we have Contests and Showcases there and they're as open to them as the Battle Arena is to everyone. So " Red explained making Ash nod. He pulled Ash in for a side hug chuckling as he did. "Look Ash, I've got your back no matter what alright? Red and Ash Ketchum are a force to be reckoned with."

"You sure it isn't ASH and RED?"

"Shut up smartass." Red said as they made their way up the steps to Kanto Academy and Ash looked at the school in awe. He and Delia had come several times to cheer for Red during his battles but that mainly to the Battle Arena. Now HE was a student here and every thought was racing through his brain, what if everybody expected him to be just like Red? What if he wasn't as smart as he thought and he gets kicked out? "Come on, I'll take you to the Arena with me." Red said as they walked into the building and Ash looked around.

'_This place is so cool.'_ Ash thought as he looked at the area around him. Everything was new and kept spotless, it was nice and cool inside and he could hear faint laughter from the faculty that were already there. He followed Red to the back of the school and to the outside and followed him to a colossal stadium. The two walked inside hearing laughing and Red ran ahead while Ash stared in awe at the trophy case. But what had his attention the most was the photo of Red winning his first ever tournament the year before with his Charizard and that was the proudest he had ever seen their mother that day.

"Ash!" Ash heard a voice call for him and he walked down the hallway until he reached the colossal field to see Red and the other six members of the battle team waiting for him.

"Hey squirt are you ready to be one of us?" A black haired boy wearing a red hat and a blue jacket said making Ash nod, this was the team captain Calem and Red's best friend who was in his second year too. "Good I hope you try out buddy."

"So this is Red's brother?" A brown haired boy wearing a light blue jacket said walking up to Ash with an intimidating aura emanating from him.

"Y-Yeah?" Ash said before the whole team burst into laughter and the boy placed a hand on Ash's head laughing. This was Hilbert, he was a second year and he was the prime candidate to take over for Calem when he graduates or leaves the team. But everybody else Ash had already met before when Red brought them to the house to celebrate: there was the fourth year student Ethan who ruled with his Typhlosion that could almost instantly knock out an opponent with a flamethrower, second year student Brendan who had the strongest Swampert who took on a whole team of Grass types and won (Ash had seen it happen in person and was screaming in his seat), third year student Lucas with the tank that is his Torterra, and fourth year student Nate with his elusive Serperior that almost never got a hit landed on her. The team was supposed to have ten people on it but the three missing members were the girls who had help start this team but they had graduated last semester, and Ash missed Korrina, Candice, and Valerie but he knew they were going to come visit at some point.

"So you got your schedule?" Brendan asked as he messed with his white beanie making Ash shake his head. "Take out your phone and it should be in your portal."

"Oh okay got it." Ash said as he did just that and logged into his Kanto Academy portal seeing his schedule.

"You've got eight classes: one for homeroom, four core classes and three electives. What'd you get Baby Ketchum?" Ethan asked messing with his black and yellow hat.

"I've got Professor Burnet for Homeroom. Then I have History, P.E, Math, Biology, English, Evolution Studies, and then some class called Battle Studies 1." Ash said making everyone but Red look at him in shock. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Dude you got Battle Studies in your first year?!" Calem yelled breaking the ice and taking the phone from Ash's hand.

"Is that good?"

"GOOD? ASH THAT COULD HELP YOU LAND A SPOT WITH US!" Lucas yelled making the team cheer.

"But I don't get it, WHAT is Battle Studies?" Ash asked making Nate run over to him and pull him close.

"Battle Studies is Professor Kukui's class. It's one of the toughest classes to get because you learn and spend the entire year battling and learning tricks and strategies. If he likes you then he'll recommend you to our team since he's our coach. We only got the class because we were ON the team the year before, you have it with us and you're not even on the team." Nate explained before the group saw a tan man with his hair tied in the back wearing a white hat and lab coat walk in.

"I mean Red basically begged me to get him in the class." Professor Kukui said greeting his team while Ash looked at his brother in surprise. "Don't worry Ash it's fine, if you want to join the team or not that's up to you. But if your brother vouched for you the way he did, then I hope I can call you one of my best trainers one day." He placed a hand on the younger Ketchum's shoulder giving him a reassuring smile before focusing his attention on the Battle Team. "Now boys, I get saying bye to the girls was hard but we need to be ready. We have more students joining this year than ever and that means we can't be biased for who tries out for our teams. If you know anyone and wanna give any recommendations-" Ash sighed knowing what was about to happen.

"I RECOMMEND ASH!" The seven all said at once making Ash throw his arms up shaking his head.

"-then wait until we've done our tryouts before telling me. Come on guys let me finish first." Professor Kukui sighed before a white haired woman wearing a grey tank top walked in with a box in her hands.

"They're as excited as you were babe, don't blame them."

"Ash meet my wife Professor Burnet. Honey meet Red's little brother Ash, he's in your homeroom period." Professor Kukui said introducing his wife who pulled Ash in for a hug before opening the box making the boys begin to drool.

"Have some doughnuts boys, you need your energy." Professor Burnet said before seeing the boys reach in and take out all but two doughnuts from the box making her smile and pass them to her husband. "Eat up, I want to talk to Ash." Professor Kukui nodded and watched as his wife wrapped her arm around Ash's shoulder taking him outside.

"So Professor, the team looks like they're enjoying themselves already." Ash said making her laugh and nod.

"That they are, those boys and my husband never cease to amaze me. But I wanted to know Ash since this is an icebreaker I was going to do in class today anyway, what do you want to do?"

"I don't understand."

"Like here and in the future, what do you want to study or do? Basically your hopes and dreams."

"I used to dream of being a Pokemon Master like Red, but maybe being a Professor like you guys will be good for me too." Ash said making his Professor nod and look up.

"Well you do what you feel is best Ash. No one's going to force you to do something you don't want to." Professor Burnet said before pulling out from behind her a red hat with a black stripe with half of a green pokeball on it.

"That's Red's old hat." Ash said before being handed the hat.

"He told me to give it to you when you came here, he believes in you more than anyone else you know." Professor Burnet said turning around and seeing the screen above the entrance to the Arena turn on. She and Ash watched as on it: Professor Kukui and the Battle Team appeared with three empty silhouettes next to them. "I'll see you in homeroom okay?" Professor Burnet said making Ash nod leaving him alone in front of the Battle Arena.

'Maybe joining won't be so bad, I should go back to the team and chill with them before class.' Ash thought to himself before walking back into the Battle Arena.

-30 minutes later-

"Alright, this is my class." Ash said finding the door to Professor Burnet's class. He opened the door to be greeted by the Professor he had just met that morning and seeing he was one of the first students to arrive. He took a seat near the front and relaxed taking out a book to read. He got lost in the story he was reading until he heard the bell ring and looked around seeing just how quickly the class filled up and just how chatty everyone was.

"Alright everyone good morning! I'm Professor Burnet, but I'm sure you all knew that already. For the next school year I'm going to be your homeroom teacher and I'm just gonna take roll call very quickly alright?" Professor Burnet said taking out a small clipboard beginning to read off names. "Dawn Berlitz?"

"Here!"

"Alright then." She continued checking off names after calling them out. "...Clemont Ferrand?"

"Present!" Ash kept reading his book beginning to be lost in thought again.

"Ash Ketchum?" The class went quiet hearing Ash's last name but he stayed quiet still lost in his book. "Ash?"

"..."

"Ash honey I'm gonna mark you tardy if I call you again." Professor Burnet laughed placing her hand on Ash's book making him look up and blush from embarrassment.

"O-Oh sorry Professor...uhhh here?" She laughed checking off next to his name while Ash began to hear the whispers around him.

"Ketchum? Like the vice captain of the Battle Team?"

"Maybe he's a cousin?"

"Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Could be. Red is wayyy cuter~"

"May Maple?"

"Here!" Ash put his focus back in his book while hiding his embarrassed blush. Minutes went by while Professor Burnet finished taking attendance.

"And Serena Yvonne?"

"Here!"

"Alright then looks like everyone's here." She put the clipboard down and cleared her throat getting everyone minus Ash's attention. "So we're gonna start off our year with an icebreaker. I'm gonna grab this pokeball and throw it at whoever I want. If you catch it then you introduce yourself and give a small introduction like what you like to do, what you wanna study, and then if you have one you can say your favorite Pokemon." Professor Burnet said taking out a pokeball and looking around her class. But her attention stayed on a certain student ignoring her once again so she decided to lightly throw it so it landed on his book.

"Huh?" Ash snapped up again seeing the pokeball land on his book and he looked up seeing Professor Burnet giggling.

"You're first, Ash. Introduce yourself to the class." Ash stood up and cleared his throat thinking about what to say while everyone kept whispering and mentioning Red.

"M-My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm 15 and I'm from here in Pallet Town. On my free time I read or study, sometimes I go to Professor Oak's house to play with his Pokemon. I wanna study the bonds between Pokemon and humans like him. And if I had to pick a favorite Pokemon I would say either my Pikachu at home or my brother's Charizard." Ash said looking down at his desk while everybody looked at him trying not to laugh or whisper.

"Your brother? Red Ketchum right?" Professor Burnet asked acting as if she didn't know the answer.

"Yeah, he's older than me by a year." Ash said taking his seat again while the whispers began again, mainly by the girls that were clearly fans of his brother.

"Alright then give me back the ball." Ash nodded and threw the ball back making the Professor catch it and think before throwing the ball this time into the hands of a brown haired girl wearing a red bandana with a white pokeball on it. "Your turn sweetie."

"Hi! My name is May Maple and I'm 15 too and I'm from Petalburg City in Hoenn. I love playing with my Glaceon and Combusken and I want to become Top Coordinator. My favorite Pokemon is Blaziken so my dad gave me a Torchic when I turned 10." May said introducing herself while some of the guys looked at her blushing. She threw the ball back to Professor Burnet who was smiling.

"Petalburg and Maple? You're Norman's little girl then?"

"You know my dad?" May asked happily making Ash look at her surprised.

"Norman met me and my husband during one of your vacations to Alola a few years ago. Nice to have you in my class." She smiled at the girl and quickly threw the ball at a blue haired girl wearing a white beanie with a pink pokeball on it. "Your turn."

"Okay um, hi there my name is Dawn Berlitz. Like the last two I'm 15 and I'm from Sinnoh, Twinleaf Town to be specific. I want to be Top Coordinator too and I love practicing some of my mom's old Coordinator moves when she became one. My favorite pokemon is Piplup, I think they're the cutest things on earth I'm so lucky to have one!" Dawn said thinking about her Piplup before throwing the ball back to Professor Burnet.

"I knew you had to be her daughter, you have her hair and you're so beautiful just like her. Tell Johanna I said hi please." Professor Burnet said making Dawn smile and nod before she threw the ball to a blonde haired boy wearing glasses and blue jumpsuit who struggled to catch and hold onto it.

"H-Hey there! My name is Clemont Ferrand. I'm 15 and from Lumiose City in Kalos, I'm an inventor and I hope to one day revolutionize the world with my inventions and make it a better place!" Clemont said standing up and fixing his glasses making Ash look at him chuckling. "My favorite Pokemon is Luxray but I'm partial to all electric type Pokemon." Clemont said trying to throw the ball back to his professor but he missed and accidentally knocked the pink hat off the honey blond haired girl two seats in front of him. "I'M SO SORRY!"

"Don't worry Clemont, sweetie introduce yourself please."

"I'm Serena Yvonne. I'm 15 and I'm from Vaniville Town, that's in Kalos too. I want to be Kalos Queen one day and on my free time I make new outfits for me and my Pokemon. My favorite Pokemon is either Sylveon or Delphox." Serena said picking up her hat and the pokeball handing it back to the Professor.

'Well this is going to be a hell of a year.' Ash thought to himself going back to his book while Professor Burnet continued her game, happy since now he doesn't have to introduce himself.

-Four hours later-

After homeroom, Ash had went to three of his other classes and actually found himself enjoying them. History was taught by Professor Juniper and they went off to a great start since she had dropped almost all her files off her desk and he helped her out when he had arrived. P.E was taught by Coach Bruno and he already had them exercising day one, which wasn't too bad since Ash was even more fit than he seemed. And then Math went by quickly since Ash enjoyed it, even if his teacher was a bit of a math freak. Yet one thing kept bothering him: every time they said his last name in class, everyone would immediately know he was related to Red somehow and compare them thinking he couldn't hear them. But he did. But forget that, now it was lunchtime and he was on his way to the cafeteria to sit down and eat the lunch his mother had packed for him. He found an empty table near the window and sat down taking out the bento box and seeing the Onigiri Delia had made for him. He took one out and bit into it looking out the window thinking about that morning with Red and the Battle Team.

"Hey! You know you shouldn't be sitting there right?" He looked up to see a dark auburn haired boy looking at Ash in shock with a blond haired boy wearing an orange and white striped shirt.

"Why?" Ash asked confused to the current situation.

"This is the Battle Team's table! Hurry and get up from there before I fine you!" The blond haired boy yelled making Ash scoff and shake his head. "Listen! This year I'm gonna make it on the Battle Team because those are the coolest guys in school! So don't disrespect them by acting like that!"

"Ash!" The three turned their heads to see Calem and Hilbert walking over with their trays of food smiling at the younger Ketchum. "You found our table, now your brother doesn't have to go hunting for you!" Calem said happily placing his tray next to Ash and taking a seat while Hilbert did the same.

"Oh it's you two." Hilbert said recognizing the two before beginning to eat his food.

"Who are they?"

"Red head's Kenny, he's one of the Coordinators for the school and blondie is Barry. He's been trying to get on our team for a long time." Calem explained introducing the two while Barry just looked at Ash in shock.

"C-Calem how do you know this disrespectful kid?" Barry said beginning to shake.

"Oh Ashy-boy here? He's Red's baby brother." Calem said happily placing his hand on Ash's shoulder before taking one of his Onigiri. Barry just stood dumbfounded before walking away angrily with Kenny who followed with a surprised look on his face. "So how was your first day?"

"It was alright?"

"And he's about to ask..." Hilbert said facepalming and gesturing to Calem who now had a michievous look on his face.

"Meet any cute girls bud?" Calem asked making Ash look at him in shock while Hilbert groaned. "Some first years here are pretty cute. Buuut that last name of yours could help you score some older ladies you know."

"Calem why are you such a-" Hilbert was cut off by the remaining Battle Team members arriving with their food.

"What did Calem do?" Brendan asked already chewing on a french fry.

"He's just being CALEM." Hilbert said making all of them but Ash and Calem nod understanding.

"What does that mean?" Ash asked confused.

"Calem, baby brother, is our resident hoe." Red said laughing making Calem shake his head offended.

"I am not."

"Bro. Hilda." Lucas said messing with his white scarf. Calem sheepishly nodded his head and turned to face Hilbert who glared at him.

"Who's Hilda?" Ash asked confused as to what was going on.

"Hilbert's twin sister. I'll tell you the story another day but the important point for right now is Calem messed up, big time." Nate said laughing while Ethan shook his head trying to stop Hilbert from lunging at him.

"Damn. Well he asked me if I met any cute girls and I mean I did see some cute girls in my homeroom. I think their names were Dawn..." Lucas choked on his juice. "...May..." Brendan began to choke on his fry. "...and Serena." Calem dropped his food in shock. The other people at the table looked at the three in shock before standing up and slamming their hands on the table looking at him.

"DID SHE HAVE BLUE/BROWN/BLOND HAIR?!" Ash awkwardly nodded. "WAS SHE WEARING A BEANIE/BANDANA/HAT?!"

"Yeah?" The Battle Team looked at the three in surprise before they slid back in their chairs.

"She's my childhood friend...oh god I thought she was kidding about coming here." The three sighed at the same time before shaking their heads in frustration.

"Anyways so guys I have some good news." Red said brushing off his best friends' overreactions and taking out a flyer placing it in the center of the table. "A month from now is Battle Team tryouts. Oak green lit everything." Red said making his team clap and focus on Ash. Red on the other hand finally recognized the hat his brother was wearing and smiled knowing what Professor Burnet had probably done. "Ash we're having a kind of showcase for the first years at the end of the week. I would really love your help on my end little brother."

"Wait but wouldn't Ash be there watching? You know Principal Oak would need some real convincing for that." Ethan said before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Good thing his grandson helped convince him then." The group watched as a tray was placed next to Red's and down sat a brown haired boy wearing a black shirt and purple pants. Ash crossed his arms and sat back making eye contact with the boy while Red just smirked.

"Gary Oak is blessing Ashy-boy Ketchum with his presence." Ash said making Gary shrug and laugh. "Why do I feel like that wasn't the only thing either?"

"You know me well Ash. I helped get you accepted here faster than it would've been if it was just your big brother doing everything." Gary said taking a fry from his tray making Ash laugh and lean for a high five. Gary just laughed back and did the same since the Ketchum brothers were more of his brothers than anyone else had been. "So? You gonna be on the team or what?"

"I don't know yet." Ash shrugged making Gary sigh and bury his face in his hands.

"Ash for Arceus sake, I'm just a back-up on this team. You're being handed this on a silver platter, I WISH I was in your shoes." Gary said making Ash sigh and look at his group of friends.

"Maybe that's just it. It's my first day and I'm being treated so great by you guys and you're basically begging to have me on the team. I didn't ask for this really. Hell everyone in homeroom and every class so far has been comparing me to Red and I feel like I'm being thrown in his shadow because I'm his little brother." Ash said hiding his eyes under his hat but Calem simply removed the hat and smiled at him as the other members of the team.

"Ash, we WANT you on the team and we WANTED you here in this academy with US." Calem said gesturing to the area they were in.

"It's nothing to do with being Red's brother." Nate said patting Red's back.

"You're our friend too." Ethan said handing him a bottle of water.

"And we just wanna spend more time with you." Lucas said messing with his scarf even more.

"We're not forcing you to join us, but that doesn't mean you can't hang out with us either." Brendan said shrugging.

"W-Wow guys thanks." Ash said shaking his head in disbelief before seeing everyone begin to stand up. "Is lunch over already?"

"Looks like it, what do you have next?" Red asked standing up.

"Biology." Ash said making Brendan groan in frustration. "What?"

"My dad teaches that class, please don't tell me he came in those shorts and sandals again."

"Don't worry it's pretty easy." Calem said walking away with Red.

-Five minutes later-

Ash made his way to his Biology class and walked in to see almost every seat he would've liked was taken. He saw that there was an empty table in the middle row and quickly made his way to it. He sat down and hid his face with the same book he was reading until he saw that the seat right next to him was being taken. So he quickly looked to see who it was and it was a very familiar face: it was May from homeroom.

"Hi sorry he hasn't taken attendance yet has-" May quickly sat down and turned her attention to Ash before she recognized him from homeroom almost instantly as well. "Oh hey you're that guy from my homeroom! Uhhhh...Ash right?!" May asked getting a nod from him. "I'm May! But I'm sure you remember that."

"Well you screamed it in homeroom so it's not easy to forget." Ash said with a slight chuckle making May look down embarrassed. "Oh damn...uh sorry if I offended you."

"No no it's fine, I know I have a tendency to get over excited that's why." May said before seeing their professor walk in. He was a fairly big guy wearing a blue shirt, cargo shorts, and sandals.

"Hey everyone my name is Professor Birch, I'm gonna be your Biology teacher this year."

"So your brother is really vice captain of the Battle Team?" May asked quietly catching Ash's attention making him nod. "That is so cool, he's a second year and they already made him vice captain? He must be amazing."

"You sound like one of his fangirls." Ash chuckled making May shake her head.

"To be honest with you, I only know this because some of my friends are." May whispered shrugging surprising Ash. "I didn't like what some of the people in class were saying. Just because he's your brother doesn't mean-"

"Ash Ketchum?"

"Here!" Ash yelled as Professor Birch took attendance and he nodded checking off next to his name.

"May Maple?"

"Hi Professor!" May yelled waving to the Professor who chuckled as he marked her off as well.

"Tell Norman I said hi alright? Moving on."

"Anyways. I don't think you should be judged because of that, your brother is your flesh and blood and that's it." May said confusing Ash.

"What? No. Red's more than that to me. He's my role model, he's the best guy I know, he's-" May quickly grabbed Ash's hand with both of hers shaking it.

"Noooo. I mean that when it comes to comparing you two that's about it. You're your own person and Red is his own person. I'm a big sister myself and I'd hate if people judged my little brother because I'm popular or whatever." May said making Ash nod understanding what she meant and pull his hand out of hers.

"Th-Thanks I guess."

"Don't worry about it. Hey you wanna hang out after school?" May asked making Ash think for a moment and then shrug.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Meanwhile Red was in his Algebra class listening to his teacher talk about her life and he was feeling pretty exhausted. It wasn't just how worried he was about Ash, it was also the fact it felt like EVERY DAMN GIRL IN SCHOOL was chasing him and Calem around. Lucky for him, no one girl has talked to him in this class yet and he can take a moment to relax. He yawned and laid his head down but what caught his attention was a brown haired girl wearing a white hat sitting in the seat next to him. He had NEVER seen her around before, and something about her made him feel...weird. She was currently writing in her journal and Red made it seem like he was falling asleep. But this was definitely a new kind of feeling for him, and he was going to find out what.

-Two hours later-

Now it was time, Battle Studies 1. This was the most popular class in the school and unlike the other classes: the last block was the only class period Battle Studies 1 was open for. If you could get a spot in the class then you were in for a treat, especially if you loved or wanted to be a part of the Battle Team or just battling in general. The class had thirty students and the Battle Team was already confirmed to have their own place in the roster so it was a gamble to see who could take one of the twenty three seats this year. Class was held in the Battle Arena and Ash made his way there running down the steps. But when he got to the front doors he was surprised to see May there waiting.

"May?" Ash asked making May turn and run over to him excitedly.

"Ash! What are you doing here?"

"Battle Studies 1. You?"

"So it's here then? Oh thank goodness." May said letting out a sigh of relief.

"You're in this class too?"

"I mean I asked for it as an elective because my cousin did. I'm surprised I actually got it." May said making Ash chuckle and begin to walk in. He felt something grab his hand and he turned to see May holding his hand again. "Don't leave me behind." May pleaded before following him inside to the main arena. The two looked to see the class already there talking among themselves.

"Ash over here!" Ash and May watched as he was waved over and they walked to the Battle Team.

"Hey guys. Uh May meet my friends who I guess you saw on the screen outside, especially my brother Red. Guys meet May." Ash introduced May to everyone and she awkwardly waved to them.

"Hey May, how's it hanging?" Brendan asked sheepishly catching May's attention and she pulled him in for a tight hug.

"BRENDAN! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Alright everyone settle down please." Professor Kukui said catching everyone's attention and they quieted down from sheer excitement. "I already counted and all thirty of you are here so I'm not worried about attendance. But I just want everyone to relax and unwind for the day, actual class will begin tomorrow since right now I'm still focusing on having Battle Team tryouts ready."

"Better for us right Ash?" May said hugging Ash's arm making him nod sheepishly. But what had his attention was Red who stood staring the other way.

"Bro you alright?"

"Ash have you seen that girl before?" Red asked pointing to the girl from his algebra class who stood nearby using her phone.

"I JUST started here, what kind of question is that?" Ash asked as May's phone began to vibrate making her let go of his arm.

"Sorry it's just-"

"LEAF!" May yelled at the top of her lungs making the girl look around before seeing May waving her arms in the air.

"Oh thank Arceus I found you, May." The girl now known as Leaf said walking over. She recognized Red and quickly turned her attention back to May. "I was back there and I was wondering where the hell you went."

"Sorry I came in with Ash since I was lost." May said gesturing to the boy next to her.

"H-Hey there." Ash said extending his hand for Leaf to shake it.

"Hi. I'm Leaf Maple, May's cousin and best friend."

"Ash Ketchum."

"So he's the one hanging with us after school then?" Leaf asked making May nod happily.

"Yup this is him!"

"Alright then, I want some alone time with her so can I just take her from you for a minute?" Leaf asked making Ash shrug and she took that as a yes and the two went up to the stands to sit and have some girl time.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH ISN'T HE JUST ADORABLE?!" May asked looking at Ash who was deep in conversation with Red and Gary.

"I guess but oh lord that friend of his was just STARING AT ME in Algebra today, it was so creepy." Leaf said gesturing to Red.

"Oh his brother? That's Red Ketchum."

"I don't care if he's Red, Blue, or hell even the colors of the rainbow. It bothered me." Leaf said making May sigh and keep focusing on Ash. "Don't tell me you like that dork."

"Dork or not he's the cutest boy I've ever seen."

"Oh grow up May." Leaf scoffed as May looked at her offended.

"Leaf please, you know I love you lots but DAMN why are you so cold?" May asked making Leaf roll her eyes. "You know what, I'm inviting Red to come with us too whether you like it or not."

"May don't you dare-" Leaf was too late as her cousin ran down the steps and back over to the three boys.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's the plan?" Ash asked as the bell rang and the four walked out of the Battle Arena with May excitedly leading the pack. She winked at him and ran off the school grounds followed by Leaf who kept her distance from Red. "So they invite us just to-"

"That's a girl's way of saying we need to hurry the hell up." Red said running as well making Ash sigh and follow. The small chase continued until they reached a small cafe near the Ketchum house surprising both of them.

"Hey girls!" May yelled as she opened the door to see Serena and Dawn sitting at a table talking.

"What took you so long?" Serena asked puffing her cheeks.

"I told her there was no need to worry, I said you'd have a good...excuse..." Dawn said until she noticed Red and Ash waking in behind her friend. Dawn immediately snapped up with her cheeks red. "H-Hi Dawn my name is Red Ketchum. I mean hi Red Ketchum, my name is Dawn!" Dawn yelled extending her hand and Red looked at her laughing.

"That's funny. Hi." Red said taking her hand and shaking it making Dawn smile. Dawn looked up and recognized Ash and her blush faded away but the smile didn't.

"I have you for homeroom! Ash right?"

"That's right. Here I was thinking my brother had a girl's name with what you had said." Ash said waving to her. Red just turned to him and punched his arm making May and Dawn laugh.

"Serena be nice and introduce yourself." May said making Serena jump slightly and just wave at the two while looking down at the table. "Sorry about her she's-"

"Probably dealing with a bump from when you got hit in homeroom?" Ash asked making Serena nod with a slight blush and rub the back of her head. But in reality: Clemont's bad throw only hit her hat not her head, she was just too shy to admit it.

"She's pretty shy around boys too." Leaf said taking a seat next to Serena.

"I mean I got a good introduction in class, so she doesn't have to introduce herself to me if she doesn't want to." Ash said making Serena look at him smiling.

"Alright then, so Red can I ask you something?" Dawn asked as she grabbed two extra chairs and put them at the table so May and Ash could sit down and she could sit next to Red.

"Sure."

"What's it like being one of the most popular guys in school?" Dawn asked making Leaf roll her eyes while Serena and May giggled.

"I mean it's just because I'm on the Battle Team. I know if I wasn't, no one would care about me." Red said thinking for a moment before feeling his phone vibrate. "When I started at the academy, I was the quiet kid in class. I would come and go, blending in like a Geodude in a mountain." Red explained fumbling with his phone. "Then when I met Calem, he roped me into the tryouts by saying he needed help with some project. I got on the team as his double battle partner and then when Ethan and Lucas got sick during the regional finals I had to take Ethan's place as one of the trainers for the single battle since Gary took Lucas's."

"I remember that! Everyone was confused why you were battling that guy from Unova High, Trip." Dawn said making Red nod.

"When Charizard beat Trip's Conkeldurr, I was shocked. Because of me we were had won the League for the third time. And when the girls graduated and Candice voted for me to take her spot as the team's vice captain I couldn't say no. But I know if I had lied to Calem like I was originally going to that day, I wouldn't have crowds of people bugging me in the hallways." Red said making Dawn nod while Serena and May looked at him in surprise. Meanwhile Leaf just sat there with a bored expression on her face.

"Wow Red that sounds great. And you Ash?" Serena asked catching the younger Ketchum's attention while he had secretly taken out his book to read.

"What about me?"

"Well everybody in homeroom was talking about you joining the Battle Team, are you?" May asked making Ash shrug.

"I dunno, depends on what I decide a month from now." Ash said before looking at Leaf. "And you Leaf? I hope I'm not crossing a line by asking you why you wanted Battle Studies."

"Yeah you are." Leaf said flatly. But Dawn and May glared at her and kicked her under the table making her wince in pain "BUT since you asked kindly, I want to be Kanto's first girl champion. Every champion since the Pokemon League started has been a guy and I want to be the first and end that sausage fest." Leaf said making Ash nod with a smile.

"And I'm sure you will." Ash said making Leaf scoff.

"Kiss ass."

"ANYWAY, so Ash since we have two classes together do you wanna be study buddies?" May asked making Ash look at her in surprise while Red saw that he had gotten messages from Delia asking what they wanted from the supermarket. "Please?"

"I would take the offer, we have to deal with her in Performance Arts so we have to help her out too." Dawn said laughing while Serena just smiled at the two.

"Alright then? Partners in bio and I guess the same for Battle Studies." Ash said making May tackle him for a hug sending them both to the floor.

-One hour later-

After saying bye to the girls, the Ketchum brothers walked to their home and opened the door to see their mother with her Mr. Mime putting away groceries.

"Hey boys! How was your first day?" Delia asked kissing both of their heads.

"I can already tell that if it's not my battle class then I'm gonna be bored all year." Red said looking into the bag before pulling out a box of cookies running to the couch. Ash just glared at him and sighed grabbing an apple.

"And you sweetie?"

"I made a new friend...or well, friends." Ash said taking a bite of the apple and helping his mother finish putting away the groceries.

"Mom ask him about May Maple! And if he doesn't wanna answer, then I will!" Red laughed from the living room making Ash immediately try shushing him, but this already caught Delia's attention.

"May Maple? Who is she?"

"She's a girl from my biology and battle class. She's really nice."

"And from your brother's reaction, I'm going to ask: is she pretty?" Delia asked crossing her arms.

"Um I guess? I dunno mom, she's just really affectionate. And I BARELY knew her." Ash said taking a big bite of the apple.

"You know typically if a girl acts that way towards someone, she really likes you."

"Mom I JUST met her."

"Ash if you don't grab that girl, she's gonna drop you like a crane machine one day." Red said throwing a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth watching TV. Ash hearing this walked over to him and threw the hat off his head and into his brother's face.

"Look who's talking. Mom ask him about LEAF Maple! And how he went full on Twilight, staring at her the entire time she was around!" Ash yelled running up the stairs to dodge the pillows Red was throwing at him. Delia walked over and grabbed the box of cookies smirking at her son.

"I asked your brother, now you talk." Delia said making Red sigh and roll over to hide from his mother's glare.

"She's different mom! She makes me feel a different way when I see her. Except she acts like she has a foot up her ass all the time!" Red said making Delia hit him in the back with a pillow.

"What have I said about talking like that young man? Next time you see that Leaf girl: you will apologize for staring at her and if you want to get to know her then TALK TO HER." Delia huffed walking away making Red look at her in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile May and Leaf made it back to their dorm room and Leaf was already changing into her pajamas while May was busy using her laptop.

"Nothing!"

"What?" Leaf asked her cousin as she buttoned up her pajama shirt.

"I keep looking for anything related to Ash on anything related to Red and nothing!" May said crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks.

"Why the hell does it matter?" Leaf asked tying her hair up.

"BECAUSE I have a good feeling about Ash and I want to find out everything I can."

"So STALKING HIM is the way to go?"

"Oh shut up. And you were SO rude today, what was up with that?!" May asked putting her laptop to the side while Leaf scoffed taking out her own.

"May I'm not big on new people."

"Ash and Red were being so sweet!"

"RED is a creep!" Leaf yelled making May scream into her pillow. "Oh stop being so dramatic. He's an over popular creep who probably is just interested in me because I wasn't swooning for him."

"Red doesn't care about popularity he made that clear. If Red was looking at you and is interested in you, then that means that out of the thousands of girls in this school: he thinks you're special."

"Oh you just want me to be cool with him so you can be with his brother."

"Shut up, Ash has nothing to do with this."

"Oh Ash let's be study buddies! Oh Ash let's hang out after school! Oh Ash! Oh Ash please be mine!" Leaf yelled imitating May's voice making her blush intensely.

"STOP THAT! Why is it so hard to just accept that these guys give a crap about us?"

"Because maybe I don't want them to!" Leaf yelled shocking May before she sighed. "I'm sorry, accept what I'm saying May please. I don't want these boys to get so close to us so that-"

"So that they don't end up like we did with Wally." May said taking a seat next to Leaf. "Wally was always a sick kid and I miss him too. But we moved to Kanto to have a better life, we're at the best school in the world and look at Dawn and Serena! They came here too from other regions too and they already like us!"

"What are you getting at May?"

"What I'm getting at is: maybe don't be so mean to them, give them a chance at least." May said rubbing Leaf's back before beginning to tickle her.

"OKAY OKAY STOP IT I WILL!"

-The next morning-

Red woke up even earlier than the day before and immediately put on a pair of sweatpants and running shoes. He walked outside and stretched for a moment seeing that the sun had yet to come up but there were some specks of light showing. He then broke out into a jog passing his house and going to the shoreline. At the shoreline he greeted some fishermen that were already hoping to get a bite and kept jogging. After about twenty minutes he found himself reaching his campus and decided to make a quick stop. He ran onto campus and ran towards the Battle Arena, using a spare key Professor Kukui gave both him and Calem to open the Arena for the team if he couldn't make it, and walked inside shivering as the air conditioning hit his sweat. He made his way into the locker room for the trainers and opened his locker seeing his uniform which was similar to his usual outfit: a red vest and black shirt with blue jeans, with the difference being it had his name and the number 01 underneath it. He looked down seeing a small box with a fingerprint scanner on its lock and smiled pressing his thumb against it. The lock beeped and the box opened up to reveal six shrunken pokeballs inside. He picked up the one on the top left and closed both the box and his locker before walking over to the arena. He pressed the button in the center making the ball enlarge, and he then threw it into the air making it open and a blue light shooting out of it and to the ground in front of Red. He smiled seeing the light take a dragon-like shape before in front of him stood his partner and first Pokemon after joining Kanto Academy: Charizard.

"Hey buddy, how'd you like your long nap?" Red asked petting Charizard's underbelly making him yawn. "I know sorry, Professor Kukui told us to leave you guys here so that they can re-register all of us at once. So you ready for this year?" Red asked making Charizard nod and shoot a flamethrower into the air. "I like your enthusiasm big guy. Alright time to go back, I gotta head home." Red returned Charizard to his pokeball and put it in his pocket hurrying out of the arena locking the door behind him. He made his way to the main entrance before someone suddenly ran in front of him, so he came to a screeching halt to avoid bumping into them. He looked at the figure in front of him using the little light from the street lamps. He couldn't put his finger on it since the shadows hid her face and all this person was wearing was a pair of leggings and a white tank top, but it was obviously a girl from the curves on her body and the ponytail she had her hair in.

"Oh crap I'm so sorry-Red?" The girl turned around realizing what she had done taking the headphones she was wearing out of her ears. But hearing her voice, Red immediately knew that this stranger was Leaf.

"L-Leaf! Oh sorry I was just rushing to get back home." Red said rubbing his nape sheepishly. Leaf looked at him confused and lowered her music looking to her left.

"But the boys' dorm is that way isn't it?" Leaf asked making Red smile and shake his head.

"Yeah it is but Ash and I live off campus. We're Pallet Town natives after all so we live with our mom not in the dorms, that's why we didn't come walking with you guys yesterday." Red explained pointing in the direction of the Ketchum household making Leaf open her mouth quietly saying "ohhh."

"What are you doing here at school so early then?" Leaf asked trying to seem interested. But in reality she just wanted to go back to her morning jog, only that her annoying cousin begged her last night to be kinder to him. Red dug into his pocket and took out Charizard's pokeball showing it to her.

"I came to pick up my Charizard and let him out for a little while, poor guy's been in there for a whole week." Red explained before looking at his phone seeing Ash was going to wake up soon. And if Ash decides to shower in the morning, then he will definitely come to school smelling like sweat and for Red: he would rather be expelled than do that. "I gotta head back, see you around!" Red yelled dashing towards the road leaving Leaf there rolling her eyes.

"Damn you, May." Leaf said before jogging in the other direction raising her music's volume.

-10 minutes later-

"Oh, Red you're back later than usual." Delia said seeing Red run into the house breathing heavily. He put his phone and pokeball on the counter and ran up the stairs to see Ash leaving his room with his towel in hand so he dashed into the bathroom and locked it surprising his younger brother.

"Red! What the hell?!" Ash asked hearing the shower turn on before Red opened the door glaring at him.

"I take five minutes Princess, WAIT." Red said slamming the door again. Ash just rolled his eyes walking back into his room while Red jumped under the cold water letting it cool his body down and wash away his sweat. After cleaning every part of his body, Red quickly hopped out and grabbed a spare towel he kept hidden under the sink, wrapping it around his waist. He walked outside and knocked twice on Ash's door before walking to his own room to get dressed. He grabbed his lucky red and white hat throwing it on his messy brown hair and zipped up his red vest smiling in the mirror. But before he left his room, he looked at his desk drawer and quickly opened it grabbing a bottle of cologne and spraying it all over himself. "Alright then Leaf, I'm gonna fix this today." He opened his door and ran downstairs to see that Delia was already serving them so he quickly took his seat and began scarfing down the eggs and bacon she had made.

"Careful sweetheart, you're going to choke." Delia laughed sheepishly before smelling her son's cologne. "Red, did you put on that cologne Calem got you for Christmas?"

"Maybe." Red said winking at his mother and putting a piece of bacon in his mouth. Ash then ran down the steps dressed in a black vest with a yellow stripe going across the center over a white shirt and a hat, almost identical to the one Professor Burnet gave him, only that the pokeball on it was blue not green. Once he made it down the stairs he immediately smelled Red's cologne and covered his nose and mouth in disgust.

"EW WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"It's called cologne, use some once in a while. Might get you a girlfriend finally." Red said making Ash almost immediately realize what was going on.

"Oh my-Red that isn't gonna win Leaf over. If anything it's gonna be Leaf REPELLANT not a Leaf MAGNET." Ash said making Red snap up from his seat growling at him. "Down boy, or you're gonna go in the kennel even faster."

"Enough both of you. While I think it's sweet you put on cologne to impress her, Ash is right honey. You went overboard." Delia said taking a seat with them.

"Not even that whole bottle will take that stick out of her ass." Ash said making Delia slap his arm.

"LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN! And listen to me both of you, I'm throwing a barbecue on Saturday for the team and I expect BOTH OF YOU to invite your new friends over." Delia said sternly making the two boys tense up and nod. Delia was known all around town as the sweetest woman around, but when it came to disciplining her two sons: they knew better than to talk back when she was already serious. "Good. Now finish eating, brush those teeth, and have a good day today."

-30 minutes later-

"Ha ha. Mom yelled at you." Red said as the two walked into Kanto Academy with Ash still reeling from their mother screaming at them. But as they made their way through the doors, a crowd of girls surrounded Red pulling him away from Ash, who in turn looked at him laughing.

"RED! RED! RED!"

"IS THAT COLOGNE?! OH ARCEUS THAT SMELLS AMAZING!"

"RED GO WITH ME TO HOMECOMING!"

"Ha ha. Good luck finding Leaf now." Ash said mocking his brother before suddenly bumping into someone. "Oh, damn I'm so sorry!" Ash said raising his hands apologetically before realizing it was Barry he had just bumped into.

"Yeah you better be sor-YOU!" Bary yelled jamming his finger into Ash's chest. "How DARE you bump into me! I should fine you for that!"

"I didn't mean it man, I was just-"

"Yeah well whatever!" Barry yelled before suddenly being pushed to the side and Ash turned his head to see a purple haired boy walking past them both looking very irritated. "Hey what's your-"

"Shut up Barry." The boy said turning his head and glaring at him making Barry quiet down and take a step backwards.

"P-Paul, sorry about that."

"Just shut up and go to class." Paul said walking away making Barry nod and run away leaving Ash there confused.

"What just happened?" Ash asked himself still looking at Paul before hearing an odd sound, it sounded like a Rapidash running in the halls. But he kept wondering what could be-

"ASH!" And he got his answer being tackle-hugged by May again with Leaf walking behind her. "GOOD MORNING!"

"Morning..." Ash said letting out a deep breath. He noticed Leaf looking around as if she had lost something. "Hey Leaf."

"Hi. And your brother?" Leaf asked before seeing the crowd of girls near the entrance. She looked closely as it looked like someone was trying to get through and saw Red pop his head out smiling. "Are you KIDDING me?" Leaf said shaking her head in disbelief before walking away in a huff.

"W-W-Wait! Leaf come back!" Red yelled trying to escape his fans but it was no use as he was being pulled back into the center.

"What was all that about?" Ash asked making May shrug. She grabbed him by the arm and began to pull him towards the stairs.

"Come on! Serena and Dawn are in homeroom already!" May yelled leading the younger Ketchum to their class. The two reached the class and walked inside to see Serena and Dawn were now sitting next to each other near the window. "Good morning my beautiful friends!" Dawn looked at Serena snickering while the Kalos native shook her head mouthing "no" several times.

"HELLO BEAUTIFUL COUPLE!" Dawn yelled making the two blush while Serena facepalmed.

"Hi guys. Come on, have a seat." Serena said gesturing to the two desks in front of them.

"So how was your first night in the dorms?" Dawn asked as the two sat down.

"It was great."

"Oh, Red and I don't sleep in the dorms." Ash said nonchalantly surprising the girls except Serena.

"I figured as much. You two didn't come back with us and you said you were from here yesterday." Serena said making the other two girls look at her shocked. "I PAID attention girls. So Ash do you live close?"

"Kinda, it takes us fifteen minutes to get here and go back." Ash said taking off his hat and placing it on his desk.

"Do you live with both of your parents or just one?" Dawn asked interested.

"One, my mom."

"Us too." Dawn said making Serena nod.

"My dad passed away when I was pretty young, I don't think I had turned one yet when he got sick. But my mom did an amazing job raising us by herself." Ash said before remembering what Delia had told them that morning. "Speaking of which, I know we just met and all but my mom is throwing the Battle Team a barbecue this Saturday and she said I could invite all of my new friends."

"And you're inviting us?!" Dawn asked squealing with delight.

"I mean, we're friends aren't we?"

"Well DUH!" May yelled hugging him again while Serena smiled and Dawn began to cheer, knowing she was going to meet the entire Battle Team and spend the day with them.

"My my my, aren't you popular with the girls Ash?" The four looked at the door to see Professor Burnet walking in with a stack of papers in her hands, laughing at her four extremely early students. "Do all you Ketchums have that kind of charm?"

"Good Morning!" Dawn and May yelled waving at their teacher.

"Hello girls. So what's the gossip now?" Professor Burnet asked placing the papers on the desk and walking over to the group.

"Ash's mom is throwing a barbecue and we're invited."

"Oh! That's right! I forgot Delia was doing that." Professor Burnet said with her mouth watering slightly confusing the girls.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, Professor Burnet is married to Professor Kukui." Ash said casually making the girls look at her and squeal in delight.

"You are?!"

"Three years and going strong." Professor Burnet said raising her left hand revealing the golden ring on her finger.

"Excuse me Professor Burnet?" The five looked at the door hearing someone walk in and it was Paul holding a stack of papers as well.

"Good Morning Paul."

"I'm just here to drop off some forms." Paul said grabbing some of the papers from the stack and placing it on the desk. He walked out making Ash turn to his Professor confused.

"Um, who was that?"

"Oh Paul? He's the Student Council President for the second years." Professor Burnet said making Ash nod.

"He was kinda cute. In a dark and mysterious way." Dawn said shrugging making Serena sigh.

-One hour later-

"So Ash huh?" Serena asked as she and May made their way to the "Main Stage" as the students called it for their Performance Arts class. It was the giant stadium next to the Battle Arena and several people were already making their way inside.

"What about him?"

"May you're all over him. You like him." Serena said with making May blush shaking her head.

"W-What?! No!" May said making Serena roll her eyes and put her hands behind her back beginning to skip.

"I mean he's cute. He's a nice guy. I'm just saying I would date him myself if you don't want to." Serena said making May's jaw drop offended. "Would that bother you?"

"NOT. AT. ALL." May said faking a smile and gritting her teeth. Serena smirked and walked ahead while Dawn ran up to them.

"Wait up!" The two stood by the door waiting for Dawn to catch up and the three walked in seeing their teacher, former Top Coordinator of Hoenn Wallace, talking to the class. The class like Battle Studies was held at the stage where Wallace would stand and talk while the students could sit right in front or in the stands if they wanted to during his lessons.

"Okay so I know all of you must be excited, while Coordinating and Performing are different on paper: in concept they are both very similar. I'll do my best to help all of you, since the teacher for the Performers, Palermo, tends to come and go often. She'll be back at the end of the week, my lovely Performers, do not fret." Wallace said before seeing the last three to arrive. "For example, punctuality is important when it comes to Contests and Showcases: miss the time you're called for, even a minute too late, and you're immediately disqualified." Wallace said making the three look down embarrassed. "Nevertheless, it's only the second day so I shall let it slide for now. So I know you're all excited to start but first: will all the first year students please step forward?" Wallace said making the three girls step forward along with six other students until they stood right in front of the stage. "And if I remember correctly from yesterday your names are: Zoey, Ursula, Drew, Shauna, Miette, Nini, Dawn, Serena, and May?" Wallace asked making the nine nod. "Perfect." Wallace clapped his hands and walked behind the curtains before walking back out with a big box, placing it down in front of his students. "In this box are nine beautiful Pokemon, every first year students gets one in a class for program they chose: Nursing, Performing, Battling, Breeding, etc. These nine Pokemon will join you through your journey here in Kanto Academy and especially as your partner in this program. So go ahead and take one so I can put them in the system." Everybody but Serena, Dawn, and May quickly grabbed a random pokeball until only three were left. The three nodded at each other and grabbed the three remaining pokeballs.

-Lunch-

Lunchtime arrived fairly quickly for May and she dashed from her History class with Professor Juniper to the cafeteria. She quickly grabbed a tray and filled it up with her favorite fruits, a burger, fries, and her favorite lemonade. If there was one thing in the world she adored more than Coordinating: it was all her favorite foods in one place. She quickly found the table where Dawn and Serena sat waiting for her and took a seat smiling.

"Hello ladies." May said before beginning to throw fry after fry in her mouth.

"So, how are you girls feeling about your new Pokemon?" Dawn asked taking a small bite out of her wrap.

"I like what I got but...I dunno if I'm cut out to own one." Serena said making May look at her and smile.

"Hey, Swablu is going to love you." May said placing her hand on Serena's shoulder before quickly taking the pokeball resting on Serena's waist. She did the same taking another from Dawn's and then from her fanny pack. She opened all three and on the lunch table appeared a Swablu, a Cyndaquil, and a small Squirtle. "Just like I love Squirtle. And just like Dawn loves Cyndaquil." The pokemon jumped on their owners' laps smiling at them. But then all of a sudden a tray of food landed next to May surprising her and the Pokemon, making them jump up. The six watched as Leaf sat down, fuming with rage, and began to eat silently.

"Uhhh...Leaf?" Serena asked making the girl look up at her, giving her a glare that would even scare off a Gengar. Serena slid in her seat hiding her eyes under her hat while Dawn and May looked at each other confused. Squirtle and Cyndaquil jumped off their trainers' laps and onto the table carefully walking over to her. But when Leaf saw this, she quickly grabbed the three pokeballs from the table and returned the two along with Swablu who tried hiding under the table.

"Hey!" May yelled grabbing Squirtle's pokeball from Leaf and placing it back in her fanny pack and handing Cyndaquil's pokeball back to Dawn and Swablu's to Serena. "What's gotten into you?!"

"RED. KETCHUM." Leaf said slamming her fists on the table making everybody around them look at their table. As this happened Serena hid herself even more while Dawn tried waving off like nothing was happening.

"What did that sweetheart do to you?" May asked crossing her arms.

"Other than prove he's a creep who enjoys the popularity his oh so important BATTLE TEAM gave him. I knew what he said yesterday was a load of Tauros crap." Leaf said glaring in the direction of the Battle Team's table where the group was laughing among themselves while Calem wore Lucas's scarf around his face with the boy trying to take it back.

"Oh so you're jealous?" Dawn asked smiling at the scene in front of them before feeling something hit her cheek and she looked to see an Oran Berry rolling onto the floor. "Hey!"

"I'm NOT jealous. What is there to be jealous about?! He's a playboy surrounding himself with the majority of the girls in this school!" Leaf yelled before May slammed her hand on the piece of table in front of her.

"Red is NOT like that, Leaf. Look at him!" May said pointing at Red who calmly took Lucas's scarf off Calem's head and handed it back to him. He then took a piece of Fried Shrimp from Ash's lunch angering his younger brother who then tried punching him. But Red simply caught his hands and handed him a piece of meat from his own lunch. "Red is a nice guy and if you give him another chance you'd see he is!" May said making Leaf look at Red and glare at him while he sat laughing with his friends.

-40 minutes later-

_'Damn I hate math.'_ Red thought to himself as he did his first packet of the school year as a review of what they had learned last year. He was BARELY halfway through the first page and it was a six page packet. He looked around and saw that most people were already on their second or third page but when he looked to his right: Leaf was already on her fourth page...AND SHE WAS ALMOST DONE! He repeated the question he was stuck on several times to himself before remembering about his handy dandy Algebra journal he had kept through all of the previous year for when he was stuck on certain steps or rules, and quickly dug into his bag to look for it. This caught Leaf's attention as she was flipping to the next page and watched him take out several notebooks, binders, and folders until he took out a red composition book with several tabs on the side of it.

_'What is he doing?'_ Leaf thought as Red quickly looked at the tabs before opening the journal and smiling as he understood what he had to do and began to speed through the problems on the first page. _'What is that?'_ Leaf "accidentally" dropped her pencil and when she stood up to go get it, she looked over Red's shoulder and into the notebook to see step by step instructions all over the paper. Red turned his head and saw this, so he grinned and took a sheet of paper quickly writing on it and placing it on her desk while she sat back down. She picked up the paper and read what Red had wrote.

**"Don't worry, I'm not cheating or anything. I just have problems remembering things sometimes, math is one of them. This bible helped me get through Math last year."** Red sheepishly nodded and went back to working making Leaf shrug and continue with her work.

-Two hours later-

"Alright then, here's your first Kanto Academy assigned Pokemon." Professor Kukui said handing a pokeball to Leaf and Ash as they were the only first years in their Battle Studies class, except for May who had already gotten her Squirtle from Wallace. Ash and Leaf both opened theirs revealing for the latter a small Bulbasaur and for Ash: a Chimchar.. "Amazing, a Bulbasaur for Leaf and a Chimchar for Ash."

"Hey there." Ash said kneeling down to greet Chimchar who looked at him confused. Ash extended his hand making Chimchar take a step backwards worrying both Ash and May. But then Chimchar jumped into his arms hooting happily.

"I got a Bulbasaur? Okay then." Leaf said shrugging making Bulbasaur extend a pair of vines to greet her.

"Take good care of them okay? They're gonna be your partners all year and the same applies for all of you: a big portion of your final grade will come from how well you learned to battle with and connect with your Pokemon." Professor Kukui said making everyone but the Battle Team look at him in shock. Then a dark green haired boy wearing glasses raised his hand catching his attention. "Yes, Conway?"

"What does a CONNECTION with our Pokemon have to do with our final grade in a BATTLE class?"

"Well-" Professor Kukui was cut off hearing chuckling behind him and turned around to see the principal of their school Samuel Oak walking in fixing his signature white lab coat.

"Well, Conway was it? My studies have shown that the stronger the bond between trainer and Pokemon, the better they are when it comes to battling." Oak said petting Chimchar on Ash's shoulder making it hoot happily again. "Why I've seen a promising trainer lose in the Pokemon League because his Pokemon disobeyed and ignored him. So when I became the principal I wanted to have this play a big role in your studies, so I personally asked the teachers of each program to implement this into their curriculum. If you have a problem with it Conway, I can have you placed in Alder's battle class since he doesn't apply it as heavily as Professor Kukui does." Conway hearing that gulped and shook his head as did the rest of the class. It was true: while Professor Kukui's class was the most POPULAR battle class, it wasn't the only one taught at Kanto Academy. Former Unova Champion Alder taught one as well and it focused more on the teaching aspect of the class compared to the experience aspect that Kukui's was known for and the students that were in the Battle program would be sent there if they didn't ask for Battle Studies or make it in. "Alright then students make me a proud principal and do the same for Kukui over here. I just came to say that during this block on Friday we're going to be holding a sort of presentation by the current members of the Battle Team for the first year students so I wanted to let you all know that if you want to attend: you may. If you want to go see another teacher: you may. Or if you just feel like leaving: go ahead. And don't worry I'm not pulling your legs, I mean it." Oak said before waving to the Battle Team and leaving the Arena.

"Alright then you heard your principal, so why don't we have some battles as a warm up?" Professor Kukui said taking off his hat making the class cheer while Lucas and Ethan stepped forward. "You guys wanna go first?"

"HELL YEAH!" The two yelled running to the locker room to grab their Pokemon while Professor Kukui guided the rest of his class to the stands.

"Have a seat then everyone, you're in for a treat."


	3. Chapter 3

"**ALRIGHT TYPHLOSION USE FLAMETHROWER!**" Ethan yelled as his Typhlosion roared unleashing an immense stream of fire from its mouth at Lucas's Torterra who stood smirking at it. Their battle had started a but now the two Battle Team members were down to their ace Pokemon with the sun shining brightly above the now open arena.

**"USE STONE EDGE TO BLOCK IT!"** Lucas yelled making Torterra yell and slam its front feet into the ground making pillars of rock shoot up in front of it and block the flamethrower.

**"FLAME CHARGE!"** Typhlosion nodded hearing Ethan's command going on all fours and then dashed forward bursting into flames and jumping over the Stone Edge. It then used the Stone Edge to lunge at Torterra who smirked with its tail beginning to glow green.

**"WOOD HAMMER!"** Torterra spun around and countered Typhlosion's attack with its glowing tail sending it flying backwards. "Come on Ethan! Give me a challenge bro!"

"We'll show you a challenge! **SOLAR BEAM!**"

"Using my Sunny Day against me?! **Alright then: SOLAR BEAM!**"

Typhlosion and Torterra opened their mouths making a bright yellow orb form within them. The two Pokemon roared unleashing two yellow beams that clashed in the middle of the arena making a powerful gust of wind everywhere, even in the stands where Calem and Nate cheered for Ethan while Hilbert and Brendan did for Lucas. The odd one out was Red who stood with Ash cheering both on. From the struggle Torterra took a step back and in that instant Typhlosion increased the power in its Solar Beam overpowering Torterra's and hitting the Grass/Ground type head on creating a cloud of smoke.

"Take that!" Ethan cheered before Torterra stepped forward from the smoke shocking both him and Typhlosion.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to take my partner out, buddy! **STONE EDGE!**" Torterra roared and slammed its feet onto the ground again making the pillars reappear but this time hitting the now exhausted Typhlosion sending it into the air. Typhlosion then crashed into the ground with swirls for eyes shocking Ethan.

"Aw man!"

**"Typhlosion is unable to battle! Torterra wins, and that means the victor of this battle is Lucas!"** Professor Kukui yelled making the class erupt into applause while Hilbert and Brendan looked at Calem and Nate with their hands open. The two growled and dug into their pockets handing them crumpled and folded bills. "Sorry everyone I didn't realize letting them battle was going to take up the entire class. How about we continue tomorrow with more battles right away, is that okay?" The class nodded and Professor Kukui walked over to the two students to talk to them about their battle. Meanwhile Leaf was looking around the seats for her hat as it had been blown away from the struggle before.

"Where did it go? May anything?!" Leaf asked her cousin who was doing the same shaking her head.

"Uh, lose something?" Red asked walking in front of Leaf who sighed looking up. She saw that he had her hat in his hands and immediately grabbed it from him. "Oh thank Arceus!"

"You're welcome?" Red said shrugging as she had completely ignored him and walked over to where she had left her bookbag.

"Damnnn! That burned more than a will-o-wisp!" Calem said walking over to his best friend seeing Leaf walk away. "What'd you do to piss her off?"

"I was actually about to apologize to her for being kinda creepy. Think I got to her too late." Red sighed before walking away with Calem.

-One hour later-

"So you actually got Ash's number?" Dawn asked as she sat in May and Leaf's dorm room with the former and Serena, while May squealed in delight holding her phone.

"Yes! I scored it after Battle Studies and it makes me so happy to know I can talk to him outside of class now." May said happily jumping about before hearing the door open and seeing Leaf walk in with a box of gummy Ursarings listening to music. "Leaf!"

"What's up?" Leaf asked throwing her bag onto her bed before jumping onto it still eating her candy.

"I got Ash's number!"

"You work quick." Leaf said offering some of her candy to Serena and Dawn who shook their heads. She shrugged and poured what was left in the box into her mouth. "So I'm guessing they're the bridesmaids and I'm your Maid of Honor? I wonder what we're gonna tell Uncle Norman and Aunt Caroline."

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

"So do you like him?" Serena asked making May blush and shrug.

"I dunno, depends on how it all goes from here."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ketchum residence Red and Ash were sitting in their backyard with Charizard flying around and Chimchar running around and playing with a Pikachu.

"So Leaf hates your guts?" Ash asked taking a cookie and placing it in his mouth.

"Looks like it." Red said doing the same.

"I mean she's a first year, a really smart one at that, yet she's always so pissed at us. Did we ever meet her before?" Ash asked seeing Chimchar and Pikachu jump onto Charizard's back and fly around above the house.

"Dunno. Maybe something she heard about me or whatever. You know how the rumors are." Red said unzipping his vest and taking off. He looked at his younger brother and smiled. "Speaking of the Maples, May huh?"

"May and I are just friends, bro." Ash chuckled shaking his head. "I don't like her that way. So what are you gonna do Friday anyway?"

"You'll see, but I need you to follow my lead. Can I count on that?" Red asked taking out the top half of a broken pokeball.

"Always, you never have to ask." Ash said taking out the bottom half making Red smile and pull him in for a side hug. Delia watched this happen from the back door and smiled at her sons.

_'I'm so proud of you boys.'_

-Friday-

It was last block and Ash had already met up with Red at the Battle Arena to help him prepare. Ash had both Chimchar and Pikachu on his shoulders while Red finished zipping up his team vest in the locker room.

"Come on guys, Kukui needs us." Calem said walking in making Red nod and grab an extra pokeball from the box. He patted Ash's back and walked with both of them to the main Arena to see all of the first year students in the stands cheering as Professor Kukui, Burnet, and Oak standing with an older red haired man wearing a poncho as well as the members of the Battle Team, who stood waving at the students. They looked past Oak to see Wallace standing with an older woman dressed similar to an agent along with a red haired girl and a pink haired girl.

"BRENDAN!"

"LUCAS!"

"CALEM!"

'Wow the girls are really close.' Ash smiled seeing May, Dawn, and Serena sitting in the front row waving at their childhood friends.

"Found Leaf." Red said quietly to the two making them look next to May and notice Leaf sitting without her hat. The past three days had been brutal since Red came to the conclusion Leaf hated him. By all means he didn't really mind, since he never really got to know Leaf, but knowing she hated him and he didn't know the reason made him avoid her in Battle Studies, Algebra, or whenever they were even near to each other.

"Don't worry, let's just have fun alright?" Calem said before taking his place next to Professor Kukui. Red followed and stood next to him making the crowd cheer harder as Ash walked over to Professor Burnet's side.

"ASH! RED!" The two smiled hearing the three cheer their names, even ignoring the other cheers for the older Ketchum.

"Calem, you wanna take the lead on this?" Professor Kukui asked making his team's captain look at him and begin to stutter and shake his head.

"W-What?! P-Professor you said-" Calem was then pushed forward by Red who stood laughing along with their teammates. "Screw you." Calem growled pointing at Red who raised his hands defensively. "H-Hey everyone how's it going?! Enjoying Kanto Academy so far?!" Calem asked making some of the students nod while the others laughed. "School sucks even when you're in the best one possible, I know. But guys I'm standing before you because I was right where you were sitting exactly a year ago. I came to this school from across the ocean: I had no friends, no family here, the only thing I had was the clothes in my luggage to put away in my dorm room. And then I made my first friend here: Red." Calem said gesturing to Red who stepped forward smiling. "We joined the Battle Team together because it was something we both enjoyed. We joined The same goes for everyone who wants to be one of the school's coordinators with Solidad and Wallace over there." Calem gestured to Wallace and the pink haired girl waved at the crowd. "And Performers with Palermo and Aria." He gestured again to the older woman who nodded at the students and the red haired girl who waved both of her arms happily. "The same goes for the Breeders, the Doctors, and the Nurses. All of you here are as important to Kanto Academy as we are, you are the next generation and you're all part of an important chapter in our school's legacy." Calem said making the teachers clap along with all of the first years. "I tried my best not to repeat what they did at Orientation and I hope I did alright. Now, I'm going to step back and let the girls do what they do. When they're done: the team and I have a treat for you all too." Calem and Red stepped back to stand with Professor Kukui while Soledad and Aria stepped forward.

"Hey guys I'm Aria! I'm the lead Performer here in Kanto Academy!"

"And I'm Solidad, the lead Coordinator."

"And we have a little performance set up for you! Sorry if we make things messy boys!" Aria quickly ran to the right side of the arena while Solidad calmly walked over to the left making the students cheer again and the teachers and the Battle Team (plus Ash) move to the sidelines. **"Alright Delphox let's go!"**

**"Lapras come on out!" **Solidad's Lapras landed on the ground in front of her while Aria's Delphox landed on her side.

"Are they going to battle?" May asked making her friends shrug.

"**Let's start this off: Fire Spin!**" Delphox nodded and began to twirl her wand making a small tornado of fire form above it. She made a swiping motion with her arm making the tornado go towards Lapras increasing in size.

"**Meet it with a Whirlpool!**" Lapras nodded and created a small ball of water in her mouth before firing it at the tornado. The ball began to spin and then burst becoming a small tornado of water that combined with Delphox's fire spin becoming a single tornado with each swirl alternating between water and fire. "**Sheer Cold!**" Lapras opened her mouth again firing a white beam at the tornado freezing the water and fire making the crowd look on in awe.

"**Overheat!**" Delphox pointed her wand at the frozen tornado unleashing a red ball of fire at it. The ball hit the tornado destroying it, and the heat melted the shards created small drops of water that flew everywhere.

"**Blizzard!**" Lapras slammed her fins on the ground creating a blast of cold wind that hit the falling drops turning them into snow. The crowd stood up and cheered as the two girls returned their Pokemon and walked to the center. They bowed at the crowd before Aria quickly turned to face Calem winking at him.

"Damn, the one girl Calem hasn't hit on is hitting on HIM now." Brendan said before seeing Solidad do the same to him making him blush.

"Beautiful Solidad, spectacularly done." Wallace said walking over to Solidad.

"Absolutely splendid Aria, just work on your form next time alright?" Palermo said making Aria nod. The four walked to the sidelines while the Battle Team along with Ash walked forward.

"Did you guys like that?!" Nate asked making the crowd roar in applause. "Alright then so we have an announcement, Calem?"

"Who here has seen us in action before?" Calem asked making several hands go up along with Dawn's. "And who here has always wanted to join us?" Some hands went down while more were raised. "Alright then."

"Well you're all in luck: we're looking for FIVE new members. Three members to take the place of our girls squad that left us last year and two back-ups that will join the main team NEXT YEAR after Nate and Lucas leave us this year as well." Red said stepping forward making those who had their hands raised clap. "Tryouts are in ONE MONTH but take it from us, it won't be easy. We won't have a say in who we end up adding so don't try brown nosing us either."

"And to get you guys excited, we have something special planned. Red?" Brendan looked at his vice captain who nodded and turned to face Ash who patiently waited for what Red needed his help with.

"Ash, I challenge you to a battle!" Red said taking out a pokeball shocking the four girls in the crowd and Ash.

"T-This is what you wanted from me?!"

"You promised baby brother." Red said walking over to the left side of the field while Ash hesitantly walked over to the right.

"Is he going to humiliate his own brother?"

"Wow Red Ketchum is crueler than I thought."

"That isn't fair!"

"Arceus, these people are annoying." Leaf sighed rubbing her forehead before keeping her attention on the battle about to take place.

"Good luck Ash." May said placing her hands together.

"This is going to be a one-on-one! And I've got the perfect Pokemon for this: GO, RAICHU!" Red took out the pokeball he grabbed before and threw it making a Raichu appear from it cracking its neck. Raichu looked at the Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and grinned getting into a fighting stance making Pikachu grin and jump down grinning. "Are you ready Ash?"

"Always."

"**PIKACHU/RAICHU USE VOLT TACKLE!**" The two ran at each other with lightning shooting off them until they crashed into each other creating an explosion. The two flew backwards before landing on all fours running back in.

"**Pikachu use Electro Ball!**" Pikachu jumped up and did a somersault making a yellow ball of electricity form on the tip of his tail. It fired the ball at Raichu who stopped going up to two feet with his front paw glowing yellow.

"**Raichu, Thunder Punch!**" Raichu punched the Electro Ball sending it flying back to Pikachu who dodged it by spinning in the air. But Raichu met him in the air and delivered a hard punch to Pikachu's face sending him flying to the ground. "**Thunderbolt!**"

"**You too!**" Pikachu regained his composure and landed on all fours again before unleashing a stream of electricity from his body to counter one shot by Raichu hitting both of them. "**Volt Tackle!**"

"**Thunder Punch!**" Pikachu and Raichu ran at each other with Raichu's paw glowing yellow again and Pikachu covered in electricity again. But before Raichu could punch his attack with his own, Pikachu lunged forward hitting Raichu in his chest and knocking the air out of him. "You got this, get back up!" Raichu struggled to stand back up holding his chest in pain while Pikachu looked at him smiling, determination evident in his eyes.

"**Electro Ball!**" Pikachu jumped up and fired another Electro Ball at Raichu, hitting him dead on. Raichu fell over while Pikachu walked over to him victoriously.

"We're not waving a white flag yet! **Raichu use Focus Blast!**" Raichu headbutted Pikachu and stood back up charging a blue ball between his two paws. He threw it at Pikachu sending him flying towards Ash. "Got 'em!"

"Pikachu!" Ash watched as Pikachu crashed into the ground rolling over to him in pain. He bent down ready to surrender but Pikachu opened one of his eyes and smiled at him nodding. "You sure?" Pikachu nodded and stood up, breaking into a run towards Raichu. "**Volt Tackle!**"

"Volt Tackle? But the recoil could give Red the win right?" Serena asked making Leaf nod with her fists clenching her skirt. "Is she okay?"

"I have no idea." Dawn said shaking her head.

_'I hope Red wins..._' Leaf thought to herself biting her lips in frustration.

"**We'll just end this with our own: Volt Tackle!**" Raichu dashed forward using Volt Tackle as well. As the two neared each other, Pikachu lunged forward again and Raichu did the same smiling victoriously.

"**IRON TAIL!**" At the last moment Pikachu's tail suddenly began to shine before becoming silver. It then began absorbing all of the electricity from Volt Tackle becoming gold. He spun rapidly and hit Raichu in the face with it, shocking both him and Red. Pikachu gritted his teeth and did it once more sending Raichu flying backwards and into the wall behind Red shocking everyone, even the teachers and the Battle Team. Ash smiled as Pikachu landed on the ground, struggling to stand up but kept his arm raised victoriously. The dust settled and Raichu fell off the wall with swirls in his eyes making the crowd begin to cheer.

"**Raichu is unable to battle! Pikachu wins, and that means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!**" Professor Kukui yelled making Pikachu run into Ash's arms happily. They heard someone screaming happily and turned to see May, Dawn, and Serena standing in their seats clapping and screaming his name.

"Well that's nice." Ash said rubbing his nape before Red walked over holding Raichu in his arms. "Sorry Red."

"It's fine, story for the barbecue tomorrow right?" Red said returning Raichu to his pokeball. He wrapped his arm around Ash's shoulder and walked with him to the team who smiled at them.

-Later that night-

"Mom really wants to make this much tomorrow?!" Ash asked as he and Red were at the supermarket getting the food for the barbecue the next day. They went through the list and Red continued adding more meat to the cart.

"We have a lot of people coming." Red shrugged continuing to walk forward. They began to walk to the candy aisle with Red's mouth beginning to water. Once they got there: Red made a dash to the chocolate bars grabbing the biggest ones while Ash grabbed bags of gummy candy.

"Control yourself around the girls, please? I'm never gonna forget your eighth birthday when mom made the mistake of getting you a CHOCOLATE cake." Ash said rolling his eyes and pushing the cart.

"I wasn't that bad, why does everyone talk like I killed someone?!" Red asked making Ash look at him and shake his head.

"Dude, there was so much cake on your face: you looked like you were wearing a beauty mask. You threw so much cake on mom that her dress never lost the stain from the frosting. I didn't even get to try the damn cake either, you scarfed down my slice and Gary's." Ash said in disbelief walking to the register. They quickly paid for everything and made their way outside beginning to head home. On their way back Red nudged Ash beginning to laugh.

"So you have some fangirls now too huh? The girls were screaming like a concert today." Red said making Ash chuckle.

"I guess, I mean I was happy to see them like that. Did you let me win?"

"Let you win?"

"Did you let me win today? I know Raichu's got more in him than what we saw."

"To be honest, the same could be said about Pikachu. I was matching my moves with yours but Pikachu's got a hundred times more power behind them. You're smart too, I never would've mixed Volt Tackle with Iron Tail the way you did." Red said making Ash laugh as they neared their home.

"I was just trying my hardest but I don't think I'm gonna be ready for the Battle Team."

"Why?"

"I mean all I have is Chimchar and Pikachu. You have Charizard, Raichu, Gengar, Hitmonlee, Nidoking, and Kabutops." Ash said shrugging making Red chuckle.

"You wanna know how we have our Pokemon battle ready? You give Professor Kukui a form with a list of Pokemon you want and he gets them for you, if you want to use the Pokemon you got at the beginning of the year then you can go through Super Training with them. You basically go through training hell with them, and then the more you continue the stronger your Pokemon gets. You can even go as far as their last evolution stage in the matter of a week, but it depends on you and your Pokemon." Red explained as they walked up to the porch. He put his bags down and took out his keys to unlock the door. "At least we're not like other schools that would rather just give their students rare candies to bring up their Pokemon to make them evolve. What's the point in getting stronger if you're just forcing them to? At least in Super Training we work WITH our Pokemon: their hardships are ours." Red said walking in with Ash and placing the bags on the counter in the kitchen.

"So any Pokemon I want?"

"Any REASONABLE Pokemon. So from something like a Magikarp to something like a Pseudo-legendary Pokemon."

"I get it." Ash said opening the freezer. He began placing the packages of ground beef, steak, chicken, and pork inside. He turned around to see his brother eyeing the bag of candy with his mouth watering intensely. So he simply grabbed the bag and opened the cabinet above the fridge, placing it inside. "For tomorrow. Be a pig TOMORROW." He slammed the cabinet door shut and went upstairs to his room. He walked inside and took off his vest and shirt lying down on his bed. He turned on the TV in his room and began to watch it before hearing tapping on his window. He turned to see Pikachu and Chimchar waving to him outside, then he stood up and opened it letting his two Pokemon inside. "Hey guys, enjoy your little trip?" The two nodded and Ash smiled walking back to his bed. He laid down and closed his eyes while the two jumped to his side laying down next to him. He rubbed both of their heads and drifted off to sleep before suddenly hearing his phone ring. He grabbed the phone and sat up, answering the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Ash!" He flinched and pulled back his phone hearing May scream into his phone. He pulled back to his ear carefully. "I have a question for you?"

"Shoot."

"Can we bring Leaf tomorrow?" Ash's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his phone hearing that question. "Hello?"

"Huh? Y-Y-Yeah go ahead but um...why?" Ash asked looking at a childhood photo of him and Red on his TV stand.

"Well, we're new here Ash remember? She doesn't really have anyone else but us. I don't want to leave her alone for so long." May said making Ash mute his side of the call. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh before turning the microphone on his phone back on.

"S-Sure go ahead, we have plenty of food." Ash said shaking his head. 'Red is going to kill me.'

"And more importantly...she wants to apologize to your brother. Explain things." Ash's eyes widened hearing that and looked at his phone in shock.

"Explain what?"

"I'm sorry, Ash. That's honestly between my cousin and your brother. Bye see you tomorrow love ya!" Ash blushed putting his phone away. He laid back down and closed his eyes falling back to sleep.

-The next day-

"At what time is everyone coming?" Delia asked as she prepared the meat for the barbecue with her sons, along with some help from Chimchar and Pikachu who eyed a nearby bottle of ketchup.

"I told the girls around 2 so I''m guessing they'll be here with the team hopefully." Ash chuckled and slid it over to him making Pikachu squeal with delight. They finished and placed it in the fridge while Red looked at Ash mischievously. As Ash stood at the sink, washing his hands, Red snuck over to him and wiped his condiment covered hands on Ash's face, laughing as he did it.

"What the hell man?!" Ash yelled wiping his face before splashing the water on his face then wiping it with the nearby hand towel.

"You should taste good for May." Red said before dashing up the steps with Ash in tow.

-2 hours later-

"Delia!" Professor Burnet yelled as she and Professor Kukui stood on the Ketchums' front porch to be greeted by their matriarch. Delia hugged both of them and led them inside. "How are you today hon?"

"Oh you know, tired. The boys have been fighting all morning." Delia said before hearing her sons race down the steps.

"Hey Professors!" The two yelled in their usual attire minus their hats making their two teachers wave at them.

"Where's the team?" Red asked before hearing knocking on the front door. He opened it only to be tackled by Brendan and Nate who laughed as they sat on him.

"Comfy home Miss K." Nate said as the remaining four members walked in with Calem and Ethan happily waving while Hilbert and Lucas nodded their heads.

"Alright boys, everything's set up in the backyard." Delia said making the seven boys run to the backdoor leaving her, the two Professors, and Ash in the living room.

"I heard about the victory yesterday, Ash. Nice work." Professor Burnet said making Ash sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"What victory?" Delia asked as she went to the kitchen.

"Ash beat Red in a battle yesterday in front of the freshmen." Professor Kukui said taking his hat off and sitting down on the couch.

"You did?! How come neither of you mentioned this?!" Delia asked as she took out a pitcher filled with Iced Tea and looked at her son in shock.

"We were doing your last minute shopping!" Ash yelled defensively before hearing a quiet knock at the front door. "The girls are here, PLEASE don't be you." Ash said making Delia look at him confused. He opened the door only to be tackled to the floor as well by May who hugged him tightly.

"Hey!"

"May get off of him!"

"What kind of entrance is that?!" Serena and Dawn ran in and pulled May off of Ash. He stood up taking a deep breath before seeing Leaf hiding behind Serena on the porch. He motioned them all in and looked at his mother, who stood looking with her jaw dropped. "Girls meet my mom, Delia Ketchum. Mom, meet the girls. This is May, Dawn, and Serena."

"Hi there." The three girls said waving at Delia who nodded waving back.

"And that's Leaf, May's cousin." Ash said motioning Leaf in who bowed sheepishly. "Alright girls, party's in the back." Ash led the four outside to see the team with their ace Pokemon laughing and running around. Red caught sight of them and waved them over. But once he caught sight of Leaf, he stopped waving and looked away slowly with his smile fading.

"Hey stranger!" Calem yelled with his Greninja by his side to Serena who walked over to him smiling.

"How's Kanto treating you?" Serena asked making Calem shrug.

"It's treating me better than Vaniville Town did, that's for sure." Calem laughed before pulling Serena in for a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, playboy."

"Well look what the Glameow dragged in." Lucas said sitting on Torterra while Dawn walked over to him. "How's your mom kiddo?"

"She's good, but wow your Torterra's gigantic. Any of the guys on the team single?" Dawn asked raising her eyebrows. Lucas shook his head laughing before eyeing Red who used his Charizard to hide from Leaf. "Help him before he strikes out and I'll try hooking you up with someone."

"Hey Red, can you go talk to-" Ash walked up to his brother who grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer, hissing as he did. "What is it?"

"WHY didn't you tell me Leaf was coming, Ash? Why?!" Red hissed making Ash grab his hands to get him to let go. But Red angrily shook him making May run over to them. "You know how I feel about this."

"I asked him to let me bring her, please let him go." May said placing her hands on Red's wrists making him let go. "Leaf wants to talk to you, give her a chance please." Red turned his head to look at Leaf who sat smiling as she pet Pikachu and Raichu.

"One chance." Red said shaking his head in defeat. May smiled and pushed him towards her cousin's direction. He hesitantly walked over making Leaf look at him and smile awkwardly.

"Hey." Leaf said quietly.

"Hi." Red said taking a seat next to Leaf.

"May said I wanted to talk right?" Leaf asked making Red nod. "I guess I should explain how I've been all week. When I was two, both of my parents died. May's parents took me in with them and I grew up with May and her little brother after moving to Hoenn from here in Kanto. But other than numbskull Brendan, we had a friend from town we grew up with. His name was Wally. Wally was a...sick kid. He always had a weak immune system, it was so bad you would think he didn't have one. When we were 13, he went running in the rain for whatever reason and got really sick. Wally was the person I knew and trusted the most, he was my only friend. Then last year, it finally got to him and he...he died." Leaf said making Red's eyes widen. "When he died, so did everything that made me happy. I never really liked or trusted anyone else but my aunt, my uncle, and my cousins after he died. And when I met you, the way you were so interested in me reminded me about Wally. And when Ash wanted to know some more about me, same thing. I was judging you harshly, even using your popularity with the girls at school to find a reason to hate you. But May made me see there was no point, you're always going to be the same guy trying to help me out and be my friend no matter what." Leaf cracked her knuckles and sighed standing up. "I said what I wanted to say, so I guess I should be heading on my way then."

"W-Wait, look I'm sorry if I freaked you out on Monday. It's just a rare sight for me to see someone so beautiful-" Red and Leaf both blushed hearing what he had just said. "-beautifully smart and quiet that isn't chasing after me in the hallways. I want to get to know you better, be a good friend to you. If you give me that chance, I won't disappoint you." Red said extending his hand to Leaf. She looked at it and hesitantly extended hers to grab his. They shook hands and Red gestured her to be with the group while May looked on happily.

"Red is so perfect for her!" May yelled making Ash chuckle.

"And vice versa." Ash said before feeling something small hit his head. He turned around seeing Brendan and Dawn looking at him, quietly pointing and gesturing at May mouthing words like "Go" and "Talk to her." He shook his head at the two before keeping his attention on his brother and Leaf, smiling at them.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Chimchar, how are you feeling?" Ash asked his Pokemon who sat on his shoulder while they walked through the hallways after class. It had been about a week since the barbecue and he was enjoying himself. He had left Battle Studies about twenty minutes ago and was going to talk with Professor Oak in his office to let him know how his first two weeks had been. Chimchar hooted happily making Ash laugh as they passed the Science lab. But as they did, they heard a loud explosion so Ash quickly ran inside to see Clemont covered in ash sighing in defeat. "Whoa, what happened?"

"My newest Clembot just blew up in my face. Literally." Clemont said as he wiped his glasses clean. He turned his head to see who his visitor was and immediately recognized Ash. "Oh you're that boy from my homeroom, Red's brother."

"I'm Ash."

"Clemont."

"Yeah I know...you almost caught my friend Serena the first day when you hit her head with that pokeball." Ash said walking over to Clemont. "What's a Clembot?"

"It's my most recent invention." Clemont said pointing at the pieces of metal scattered across the floor. "I got him to talk but the moment he said a word, BOOM, he blew up. It's just another one of my failures."

"But every failure is a lesson, isn't it? I mean it blew up but you can figure out what went wrong." Ash said as Chimchar picked up the pieces from the floor and placed it on the desk in front of them. "Maybe I can help, I read a few books on this kind of stuff in the past."

"Sure, if you can figure it out that'd be amazing. This is Mark 4, the first one couldn't even be put together without exploding. The second one got get some power running through him before kaboom. The third one moved an arm and then broke apart like a cracked statue during an earthquake. And I fixed all of that with this one but he still blew up when he tried talking."

"Hmmmm...have you ever heard of a SpeakJet?" Ash asked looking through the remains of Clembot.

"I've heard of it, I don't know specifics about it though."

"A SpeakJet is the chip you put in toys that make them talk. It has a preset of phrases in it and then you hook it up through the circuits and the motherboard to have power running through it. Hold this Chimchar." Ash said feeling his foot hit something. He picked up a metal ball in the shape of a head, handing it to Chimchar who playfully wore it like a helmet. "Basically what I think you can do is: rebuild Clembot and fix everything that went wrong with the first three Clembots. Then what we do is in his motherboard, hook the chip into it and work around it to get Clembot to start talking to the phrases we put in the chip. Then once we have him working like a cyborg: we take out the chip and place the board with an A.I inside to give Clembot a life." Ash explained making Clemont nod. He extended his hand to him with a smirk on his face. "Partners?"

"Partners." Clemont said shaking his hand. Ash nodded and put Chimchar on his shoulder walking out of the lab.

"I'm gonna go talk to Professor Oak, if you want since tomorrow's Saturday: I'll meet you here in the morning and we can start working on him then." Ash said making Clemont nod.

"You got it."

-10 minutes later-

"So Ash, tell me how you like this school so far." Professor Oak said as he pet Chimchar. Ash had just arrived to his office a few minutes ago and he had just finished signing off on renovations for the Coordinators and Performers.

"Well the place is big, if it wasn't for Red already telling me where was where: I'd be completely lost." Ash said fumbling with his vest. "I made some great friends already, all of them from other regions. I absolutely love my classes and the professors are amazing. I love the Battle Team too, I spend so much time with them in and out of class I already feel like one of them."

"Well that's amazing to hear Ash."

"But...I don't know if I want to officially join them." Ash said looking down at his hands. "I'm...I'm still just Red's little brother. Sure I beat him in that battle last week, but I don't want to be judged for being his little brother and being accused of getting on the team because of that." Ash said before the older man placed a pokeball in front of him.

"Ash, I have watched both of you grow from the days you were born. You both have your own lives and personalities, if anybody judges you for being Red's brother then remember all of those times you both battled with Gary in my backyard and how you always came out on top with Pikachu. You're special in your own right, and no one can take that from you because of who your brother is." Professor Oak said rolling the pokeball over to Ash. "Which is why I want to give you this Pokemon as well."

"What is it?"

"Why, your father's first ever Pokemon of course." Hearing that, Ash's eyes widened as he studied the pokeball carefully. "When I met your father, I had just become a Professor and I gave this to him. When he passed I promised I'd give you and Red his two best Pokemon so that he's always with you."

"Who did Red get?"

"Why, Charizard."

"Charizard was our dad's?!" Ash looked at Professor Oak in shock picturing Red's Charizard in his head.

"Yes he was, but he had caught Charizard afterwards. This Pokemon is special, he had never evolved it yet it remained one of his strongest Pokemon. It's loyal, incredibly mature, and it's almost an embodiment of your father's personality as well. This Pokemon was always around Delia when you were growing up and gave her the most help possible than anyone. Go ahead, introduce yourself." Professor Oak cleared his desk and put Chimchar on his lap while Ash pointed the ball the desk. It opened and a blue light shot from it hitting the desk. Ash's eyes widened as on the desk, a Bulbasaur appeared yawning. "Ash, meet your new Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur, you remember Ash?" Bulbasaur studied Ash before smiling and jumping onto the boy.

"Hey there." Ash said petting Bulbasaur's head. Chimchar looked at this and jumped onto the desk extending his hand towards Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur smiled and extended a vine from his side into Chimchar's hand, shaking it once he grabbed it.

"And before you go, I have a question for you...what was that explosion down the hall?" Professor Oak asked laughing sheepishly.

"Oh, Clemont was building something. Don't worry nothing broke. Thank you for this Professor." Ash said walking out with his two Pokemon who waved goodbye to the principal who waved back.

-Twenty minutes later-

"Hello Bulbasaur, how are you?" Delia said as she sat with Bulbasaur on the sofa. Bulbasaur happily sat on her lap to be pet by her while Ash walked over with Pikachu and Chimchar. Pikachu happily jumped onto the sofa, greeting Bulbasaur who ran over to him and greeted him as well. "So how'd you like your surprise?"

"I didn't know dad had a Bulbasaur. I didn't even know Charizard was his either." Ash said sitting down while he opened a can of soda.

"Well your father had very few Pokemon. But the Pokemon he did have, they were some of the kindest Pokemon I ever met. When he got sick: he had talked to me and Samuel about giving them to you two but the remaining Pokemon would stay at Samuel's lab to help them study."

"Don't get me wrong mom, I love Bulbasaur already. He's my dad's first ever Pokemon but...why did Red get Charizard and not me? Wouldn't it have been better to give the oldest the first Pokemon, and then Charizard to the youngest?" Ash asked giving some of his soda to Bulbasaur.

"I mean you both already got your Pikachus. They came from eggs your father's Raichu had. But the reason Charizard went to Red was because the two already had a bond when they had first met. The same with Bulbasaur and you." Delia explained taking a sip from her tea. "Bulbasaur was my helper when you were both babies and he helped both your father and I by taking the night shift. Red would cry and kick and scream every time poor Bulbasaur got near. But when you were born it was the exact opposite." Delia said grabbing Bulbasaur and petting his head. "He was there the moment you were born, and then whenever you got fussy for any reason: he would calm you down almost instantly. Sometimes in the night when I would hear even a little peep from your room, I would go inside and see him rocking your bed to put you back to bed but you didn't want to. Anytime you saw him you'd be giggling and smiling and until you grew up: Bulbasaur rarely left your side. From that moment, we decided when you both got your first real Pokemon that Charizard would go to Red, and Bulbasaur would go with you."

"Mom I'm home!" The two turned their heads to see Red walking in and immediately going upstairs. They looked at each other and shrugged before continuing their conversation.

* * *

"Please be online Leaf." Red muttered to himself as he turned on his computer. He logged into it and opened immediately opened a video chat application and dialed Leaf. He waited for a moment until he saw Leaf pick up and watched as she put a handful of gummy Ursarings in her mouth.

_"What's cooking, good looking?"_

"How was your day?" Red asked smiling at the sight in front of him.

_"Well, you saw I was falling asleep in Algebra. And now Kukui's announcement has me worried."_ Red chuckled slightly at Leaf's frustration. In Battle Studies Professor Kukui had made an announcement that beginning on Monday: they were going to focus on tag team battles so they needed a partner. Eight members of the Battle Team already chose one another and that left the remaining twenty-two to find a partner before the weekend was over.

"I mean you could team up with your cousin can't you?"

_"May?! Hell no, she wants your brother!"_

"In more ways than one." Red chuckled making Leaf do the same. "There must be someone you can team up with."

_"Well, there's that friend of yours in our class. Paul? He has no partner apparently."_ Leaf said making Red shrug and nod.

"Sure go ahead, I think he'll like it." Red said making Leaf shrug.

_"Alright. And enough about me pretty boy, give me some of your gossip. What's new?"_

"Battle Team tryouts have us stressed. Leaf, guess how many people are in the battle program in the FOUR THOUSAND students in our school."

_"I dunno, like a thousand?"_

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner. And guess how many of those thousand want to join us?"

_"Like all of them?"_

"That'd be easier! 512, Leaf!" Red said slamming his head on his desk.

_"Well, do you recognize any names in that list?"_

"No! I mean yeah! The only one in the list that caught my attention was this guy named Barry, he's been after a spot for two years and he came up short every time."

_"Oh, no one else?"_ Red looked up at the screen in surprise as she held a peace sign.

"Oh not you too!"

_"I'm trying out for your team, Captain!"_

"VICE Captain."

_"But I'm not the only one."_ Leaf said confusing Red.

"What?"

_"Didn't Ash tell you?"_

"We live together but we don't share brains."

_"Ash signed up with me."_ Red's eyes widened in excitement hearing what Leaf had just told him. _"Just promise me something okay?"_

"Alright?"

_"Red, I'm serious swear on our friendship."_

"I swear on our friendship."

_"Don't let us go through easily just because we know you guys. It's not fair to everyone else, promise me that okay?"_ Leaf asked making Red smile at her and nod.

"I promise Leaf, if you join us: I want it to be because you're awesome."

-The Next Morning-

"Bulbasaur, you didn't have to tag along you know." Ash said as he made his way to the Kanto Academy campus with Bulbasaur by his side. Bulbasaur nodded at him and they made their way to the main building to see Clemont already waiting for them. They walked over making Clemont smile and wave them over.

"Hey Ash, are you ready?"

"Helping build a robot? Why wouldn't I be?" Ash said before the three walked into the science lab. They all took a seat before Clemont opened his backpack and taking out the pieces of his Clembot. Ash quickly looked through the pieces before taking out a small green motherboard. "This is your problem, this circuit is good if you want a simple machine that walks around and follows commands. How about we build the body before we put a soul inside of it?"

"Sure, that's no problem for me."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Ketchum home, Red had just woken up and made his way downstairs wearing only his black pajama pants, yawning as he did.

"Good morning sweetheart." Delia said placing a kiss on her son's head while he raided the fridge. He took out a carton of milk and grabbed a glass from the dish washer, pouring it to the very top. He reached over the fridge to grab a jar and opened it, revealing several chocolate chip cookies. "Red, eat something healthier please. I'll make you eggs or anything else, don't eat those for breakfast." Red looked at his mother and shrugged before dipping one of the cookies in the milk for a few seconds before placing it in his mouth all at once. "Red!" He took the jar and milk and walked back upstairs while his mother just stared at him in disbelief. He walked into his room and sat at his desk turning on his computer. He opened up a program that showed all of the current Battle Team members and went over the Pokemon on them before taking out his phone. He quickly dialed Calem's number and put the phone on speaker, keeping it near the keyboard.

_"Hello?"_

"Calem, I'm about to finish registering us for the Academy League. Is there any Pokemon changes I need to know about now before I do it?"

_"Actually yeah thanks for reminding me, Ethan's replacing Vaporeon with a new Quagsire. Brendan is getting a Metagross to replace Claydol. Lucas is fine how he is. Hilbert is replacing Unfezant with Braviary. Nate is gonna swap out Chandelure for an Arcanine. And for me, I'm getting a Tyrantrum and put it in Dragalge's place."_ Calem said over the phone making Red nod and do just that. _"How come you're doing this and not Kukui?"_

"I mean I'm the one in charge of stuff like this while Kukui's busy getting the format for tryouts ready."

_"I see, so how's the wife?"_

"What wife?"

_"The future Leaf KETCHUM, we've seen how close you two have gotten since the barbecue."_ Red pinched the bridge of his nose hearing what Calem said.

"I'm her FRIEND, you horn dog. Or do we need to bring up Hilda again?"

_"I DID NOTHING WRONG TO HILDA!"_

"Tell that to Hilbert. I gotta go, talk to you later." Red hung up and saved the file before emailing it to the League Officials. He finished his milk and the cookies before making his way downstairs to place them in the sink. Once he did, he heard laughing from the living room and turned to see Delia sitting with someone on the sofa. He hesitantly walked over to see Leaf sitting with Delia, to his surprise. "Uhhhh..."

"Oh Red, Leaf came looking for you today. She's just amazing."

"Oh Ms. Ketchum please." Leaf said before standing up to look at Red. "So you ready?"

"Ready for...?" Red asked himself looking down seeing he was still in his pajamas.

"Practice. You said you were gonna help Bulbasaur and I train today, remember?" Leaf scoffed at Red's question beginning to walk towards the door. Red quickly ran to the door, blocking it, while he held his hands up defensively.

"And I do! Just that I was just finishing getting the team registered but don't worry, I'll throw on some clean clothes and we'll head to the Battle Arena to get my Pokemon alright?" Red said making Leaf roll her eyes. He chuckled sheepishly before dashing up the stairs and to his room.

-3 hours later-

"Alright so we've got it almost done." Ash said as he and Clemont proudly looked at the grey figure in front of them while Clemont kept the head nearby connected to his laptop. Bulbasaur walked over and handed the two bottles of water. The two thanked him and drank from them while resting for a moment.

"So Ash, tell me more about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Well, tell me how you feel about your Pokemon."

"My Pokemon? I love them, they're like my second family." Ash said making Clemont chuckle. "What?"

"I know how you feel. See, the reason I'm building Clembot is to take my father's job as the gym leader for the Lumiose Gym. It was supposed to go to me and all of the Pokemon were all registered under my name, and don't get me wrong I absolutely love them...but I would rather make the world better with my inventions than be a gym leader if I'm going to be honest with you." Clemont explained making Ash smile at him.

"Well, your upload is almost complete. If we can get it to work with the chip I got, we can actually make this robot the Clembot you've worked so hard to build when we make the right chip." Ash said placing a hand on Clemont's shoulder. The laptop began beeping and the two walked over to see that the upload into Clembot's head was complete. The two nodded and carefully detached it from the cable and placed it on Clembot's "neck." They carefully tightened it on and took a step back while Bulbasaur stood nearby, ready with a fire extinguisher. "Go, say something."

"Oh! Um...h-h-hello Clembot." Clemont said trying to hide how nervous he was. Clembot's head slowly moved up and its eyes turned on looking at the two. Its mouth opened and closed several times, worrying the two and making Bulbasaur walk over ready to use the fire extinguisher in his vines. But then the mouth stopped and Clembot stood up in front of the two.

"Hello."

"Clembot, would you like to battle?"

"Yes, I would accept your challenge to a battle." Ash and Clemont happily jumped up, high fiving at their success.

"Oh, let me try this: I won Clembot, I would like my Voltage Badge."

"Here is your Voltage Badge." Clembot extended its hand making Clemont look at his robot with pride while Ash helped Bulbasaur put away the fire extinguisher. But the three looked on in shock as when Clembot realized its hand was empty: it ripped off its "nose" and extended it towards Clemont.

"He's a little buggy."

"T-T-Thank you for the battle, Clembot." Clemont sheepishly took the part as Clembot nodded at him.

"You're welcome." Clembot sat down on a desk and turned off making Ash and Bulbasaur look at Clemont in shock.

"Why did he just do that?! He went Voldemort on us, what the hell?!" Ash said in shock making Clemont rub his nape embarrassed.

"When I programmed his actions with the pre-programmed chip, I may have accidentally put for him to look for the badge if it's not hidden in his hand. And the closest thing was his triangle nose." Clemont said before Bulbasaur walked over to him and handed him a berry. "Uh, thank you Bulbasaur?"

"He's saying to eat up, you need your strength if we're gonna build the artificial intelligence for Clembot." Ash said making Clemont chuckle and eat the berry. He puckered his lips and immediately dove for what was left of his water bottle. "Oh! Sorry we love Sitrus Berries...kinda sour aren't they?"

"Kind of?!" Clemont asked making the two in front of him laugh. Ash smiled at Clembot and wiped a smudge off its "eyes" before turning his attention back to his new friend. "What is it?"

"This is gonna be a success pal, I'm sure of it." Ash said before helping Clemont take their robot to a nearby locker that had Clemont's name on it. "Wanna come to my place for lunch?"

"Are there going to be Sitrus Berries?"

"I don't think so."

"Then let's go!" Clemont said making Bulbasaur and Ash laugh. The three left and as they walked out of the main building, Ash looked around seeing every student that went to the school either relaxing or having fun. But as they made their way down the steps, Ash recognized a familiar red bandana from the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see May walking. He was about to wave to her but a green haired boy walking next to her caught his attention. He felt everything slow down around him as the boy took out a rose and handed it to May, who happily accepted it giving him a big smile. He gulped and felt an odd pain in his chest and quickly hurried down the steps surprising both Clemont and Bulbasaur.

"Come on, I think my mom has lunch almost ready." Ash said secretly pushing his hat down. Bulbasaur saw this and looked at him worriedly as he walked ahead of them towards his house.

* * *

"Red sweetie, aren't you being a little unfair to her?" Delia asked as she watched Red's Pidgeot tackle Leaf's Bulbasaur to the ground in her own backyard. Red shrugged with a defeated look while Leaf gritted her teeth helping her Pokemon stand up.

"Mom, I've got nothing else! I can't even borrow Pikachu for Arceus's sake, he's as strong as Raichu!" Red said pointing at Ash's Pikachu who sat on the roof watching the battle. But he then noticed Chimchar sitting next to him making him smile. "Chimchar! Please, can you help me with Bulbasaur here?" Chimchar pointed at himself making Red nod and holding his hands pleadingly. Chimchar hooted happily and jumped over to the ground and ran to Red's side. "Thanks little guy, do you want a Potion for her?!" Red asked noticing how Bulbasaur was in pain. Leaf nodded and Delia quickly opened a cabinet and handed her a green bottle with a silver top. She sprayed Bulbasaur making her glow green and all the scratches and dirt disappear from her body. "Alright then let's go!"

**"Bulbasaur use Tackle!"**

**"Chimchar dodge and use Scratch!"** Bulbasaur lunged at Chimchar who simply jumped over her and scratched her back legs.

**"Use Double Team!"** Several copies of Bulbasaur appeared around Chimchar who looked around, worried about their next move. But when he made eye contact with Red, his worry went away as he saw Red's determination in his eyes.

**"Chimchar use Dig!"** Chimchar smiled and jumped up before clawing at the ground, digging a hole and going through while the copies of Bulbasaur looked at it confused as did Leaf. **"Now to get this right: use Flamethrower!"** The ground began to glow red and the copies of Bulbasaur began to look on worriedly. Then suddenly, the ground broke and a pillar of fire erupted from it. The copies of Bulbasaur vanished until only one was left being hit by the fire, but Chimchar jumped up and smirked with the fire on its tail growing in size. **"Flame Wheel!"** Chimchar did a somersault and landed on the ground rolling forward until he was covered in fire, zooming towards Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur looked at him and aimed her bulb towards him with a green light coming from it.

**"Bulbasaur use Energy Ball!"** Bulbasaur fired a green ball from the bulb towards Chimchar's Flame Wheel, clashing with it and keeping him in place. But Chimchar roared and the fire increased in size overpowering the Energy Ball and continuing towards Bulbasaur. He hit her dead on and when the fire faded he looked at her, smiling with more fire forming in his mouth.

**"One last Flamethrower!"**

**"Use Protect and follow that up with Tackle!"** A green orb formed around Bulbasaur as Chimchar unleashed Flamethrower towards her again. The orb blocked the attack shocking Chimchar before Bulbasaur delivered a hard headbutt to his stomach, knocking some wind out of his body. He landed on the ground, struggling to catch a breath, and looked at Bulbasaur angrily. Bulbasaur smirked as Chimchar readied another Flamethrower and charged up another Energy Ball. **"Energy Ball!"**

**"Flamethrower!"**

"What the hell?!" Ash yelled as he and Clemont arrived with Bulbasaur to see Leaf's Bulbasaur and his Chimchar firing their attacks at one another. The Energy Ball hit Chimchar, sending him flying backwards, and the Flamethrower hit Bulbasaur making her slide backwards. The two trainers looked worriedly before suddenly Bulbasaur fell over with swirls in her eyes while Chimchar stood up with one eye closed. "Chimchar!" Ash made a break for his Pokemon and picked him up with a Potion in his hand. He sprayed Chimchar who began to blow on his wounds before he shot a death glare towards his brother. "What the hell Red?! Why did you battle with Chimchar without asking me?!"

"Relax Ash, damn! I needed to help Leaf practice and Chimchar was the perfect training partner for her!" Red said while Leaf and Delia healed her Bulbasaur. Ash punched his brother's shoulder and walked inside with Chimchar and Bulbasaur.

"Uhhh, hi? I'm Clemont, Ash's friend." Clemont said introducing himself to Delia. She smiled at the boy recognizing his name and walked over to him.

"The inventor right? It's so nice to meet you, go ahead have a seat inside. I just finished preparing lunch." Clemont nodded and walked inside behind Ash. Once they saw that Ash was out of hearing range, she turned to the two with an eyebrow raised. "What was that? You two have never had a problem sharing Pokemon before, what got into him?" Leaf and Red shrugged at Delia's question before walking inside with her.

-20 minutes later-

"-so then after a lot of convincing, I let my little sister send in my application to the Academy and less than a week later I was in." Clemont had finished telling his story to the Ketchum family and Leaf about how he had been accepted to Kanto Academy. Delia laughed picturing the same for Red and Ash while they ate their sandwiches and chips.

"Ash, are you okay?" Leaf whispered as the youngest Ketchum sat next to her, quietly eating his food. He nodded and turned away slightly from her.

"So Leaf, what about you?" Delia asked curious about her son's friend.

"Not much to say, I had a choice on going to here, Unova High, or Hoenn Academy."

"And why did you choose here?"

"Kanto has always been more exciting for me, and I dunno even if this is where I was born and where I lost my parents: I felt like I belonged here more than at those schools." Leaf said making Delia smile and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, for as long as you're here: my door will always be open to you no matter what you need. Same goes for you, Clemont." The two guests smiled at her and nodded while Red chuckled and shook his head. Leaf heard vibrating and turned her head slightly to see Ash was getting a call on his phone, and it was from May. He looked down to see who it was that was calling him before simply pressing the volume button, stopping the vibrating before continuing to eat.

_'Is he ignoring May?!'_ Leaf's jaw dropped slightly at what was happening in front of her. She then watched as he got bombarded with messages from May, along with a notification that said she had already called four times, before he simply took off the back of his phone and took out the battery. He placed his now battery-less phone in one pocket and the battery in the other before returning to his food. She looked at Ash in shock as May annoyed her since she had gotten his number about how Ash always responded to her calls and messages, even if it was extremely late or extremely early. So now she only had one question on her mind: what in the absolute hell did May do to Ash?

-10 minutes later-

"Bye!" Leaf waved to the four as she left the house after helping Delia wash the dishes and put away what was left from lunch to take to May, Dawn, and Serena.

"Leaf if you'd like you can come tomorrow! I can use your help with something!"

"No problem Ms. Ketchum, I'll be here early in the morning!" Leaf walked away from the house and looked down thinking about what had happened earlier. As awkward as Ash could be at times, she knew he already loved her cousin (as a friend of course), and that if anything he was the only person in the world who actually enjoyed her company more than anyone else. But why did he ignore her like that? Considering all the time she spent with Red in the past week: she knew Ash wasn't the kind of person to get mad after everything Red and Delia had told her. But what could've happened? This was one mystery she was going to solve today and she didn't care who she'd have to rip the answer out of, May was her cousin and her best friend and this became her business.

"Leaf!" She turned her head hearing a voice call for her as she arrived at the Academy campus, and watched as both Dawn and Cyndaquil walked over to her. "How's it going, gorgeous?"

"Bulbasaur and I need a good rest. Red kicked our asses today." Leaf laughed sheepishly before Dawn's expression changed to a jealous one.

"You were with Red?!"

"Yeah? I was there all morning with them and I even had lunch with them." Hearing that, Dawn gasped with her mouth beginning to water as well. As much as she loved her own mother's cooking, the cafeteria food, or any food she had ever eaten at any restaurant: Delia's food was her new weakness after last week's barbecue. The same went for Serena and May, who spent the next day craving more of her food.

"You're so luckyyyy..." Dawn slumped down surprising Cyndaquil before Leaf lifted up the grocery bad in her hands smiling evilly. Dawn saw this and looked at it with stars in her eyes. "What is that~"

"Leftovers she sent for you guys." Leaf said making Dawn jump for the bag. But she simply raised it higher making Dawn fall forward with nothing in her hands.

"Why are you so cruel?! You're a demon! Monster!"

"I'll let you get first pick at it IF you do something for me." Leaf said raising a finger making Dawn get on her knees and nod her head rapidly.

"Anything!"

"Tell me what happened between Ash and May." Hearing that, Dawn broke out of her trance and stood up wiping the dirt from her knees.

"Ash and May? I was actually going to ask you myself that question, that's why I came looking for you." Dawn said confusing Leaf. "May went banging on my door asking if I had seen him at all today and when I said no: she spent twenty minutes telling me about how no message is going through and none of her calls were either. So I gave him a call myself and I got his voicemail immediately."

"Oh, I know why."

"Why are they like this right now?!" Dawn asked shaking Leaf who almost immediately pushed her off.

"Ash actually took out the battery of his phone when he came home with his friend today. He went home in a bad mood and I don't know why." Leaf explained making Dawn's jaw drop in surprise.

"Are we talking about Ash KETCHUM? Red's little brother and the most awkward sweetheart I've ever met? THAT Ash did that? Are you sure you're not confused?"

"Dawn I SAW him do it, I almost couldn't believe it myself." Leaf said making Dawn facepalm and Cyndaquil copied her, except it accidentally did it too hard and knocked itself onto its back.

"What happened, they've barely been friends TWO WEEKS."

"We're gonna have to solve it ourselves, do you know where Serena is?"

"Serena? I think she's at Ash and Red's right now."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Serena asked showing Ash a video of her first act with Swablu on his computer. She had just arrived at the Ketchum home a few minutes ago right after Clemont had left, after Ash promised her to judge what she had practiced with her new Pokemon. Ash studied the small performance carefully seeing Swablu split into multiple copies before shining like a rainbow. All of them began spinning rapidly around Serena until they all reached the top while Serena spun around with her.

"I think you need to move around more and maybe use some moves that really show off how beauti-PRETTY you can look Serena along with her." Serena blushed at what Ash had said while he kept rewinding and playing the video again. "You've got amazing potential but you need to remember that even if HUNDREDS, THOUSANDS, maybe even MILLIONS of people could be watching you-"

"That many people?!" Serena's heart stopped as she imagined the amount of people that could be watching her as a Pokemon Performer. She pulled her hat down to hide her face and her blush while Ash looked at her and smiled. He calmly lifted her hat up and grabbed her hands, holding them with both of his.

"-all that matters is you having fun and being the best Performer you can be. Besides you're just a student, not everyone's an Aria on their first try you know." Ash said making Serena smile and hug him. They heard beeping coming from Ash's computer and he smiled evilly recognizing it. "Wanna see something secret?"

"Wouldn't be much of a secret if you show me, but alright." Serena stood up from his bed and walked over as Ash opened a new window, showing a group chat with all the members of the Battle Team in it having a conversation. "What is this?"

"Battle Team's chat, this is how the guys keep so close and in the know with each other's lives so much. Like right now." Ash said seeing several messages from Calem flood in.

_'WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME T-T'_

_'I'M TELLING YOU, ARIA'S NEVER BEEN ON MY RADAR'_

_'SO SHE'S HIT ON ME SINCE LAST WEEK BIG WHOOP'_

"What's this about Aria?" Serena asked making Ash laugh.

"So basically last week at what they did for the first years, Aria had winked at Calem. And they have A LOT of classes together this year so apparently every time he sees her now: she's always flirting with him in some way." Ash explained making Serena look at him disappointingly. "What?"

"They sound more like a gossip group than a team."

"But this chat is secret for that very reason, this is also where they talk about things like girls or battle strategies. See look, Hilbert's on it now."

_'If we can move on from the hoe's love life'_

_'Hurtful bro ;-;'_

_'Remember we have that exhibition right after tryouts in three weeks'_

_'Holy crap u r right!'_

_'Who are we up against?'_

_'Chances are it's Unova High'_

"Isn't that the school from the finals last year?" Serena asked making Ash nod. But the two of them laughed once they saw Red was on there as well.

_'BRING TRIP'S ASS ON AGAIN I WANT THAT REMATCH'_

_'U won last time tho'_

_'IDC I'M GONNA DESTROY HIM AGAIN THIS TIME'_

"Wow Red does not like Trip." Serena said wincing as she heard Red scream in the other room.

"No. No he does not." Ash said closing the window before looking at Serena. "Now you must never tell another living soul that exists."

"I swear on my life I will not." Serena said making a cross over her heart. The two burst out in laughter before Serena took a seat on Ash's bed again, remembering what she had heard before she came over here. "Ash, why aren't you talking to May?"

"Huh? What brought that up?"

"I mean, you talk to her more than you talk to me or Dawn. I'm surprised you're not right now."

"I'm not obligated to talk to her every hour of every day, Serena." Ash said making Serena wince slightly.

"But you love her don't you?"

"As a friend would love another friend, but I need my own space and time for my other friends too! I'm here with YOU to help YOU." Ash said pushing his hat down to cover his eyes. But Serena knew better than to leave him like that and took off his hat and ran her hand through his hair.

"I know. I appreciate that. But I mean, you're ignoring her and I want to know why."

"I'm NOT ignoring her."

"Mhm. Give me your phone." Serena said extending her hand to him. Ash looked at her hand and shook his head. "Give. It."

"Alright damn take it." Ash said going into his pocket and handing Serena his phone. She looked around for the power button and pressed it, but nothing happened. She pressed and held the button for a few seconds waiting for the screen to turn on, yet nothing kept happening. "Oops it's dead, sorry."

"Yeah, right." Serena said before seeing the outline of a rectangle on Ash's pocket. She quickly put her hand inside and grabbed his phone battery shocking him as she put it back in his phone. Once she did, she held the power button and turned the phone on while Ash looked at her in shock. "Why did you have it like that?"

"Would you believe me if I said I felt like my phone was about to blow up?"

"No." But then as if on cue, Serena dropped the phone hearing the ringer go off several times at once and vibrate constantly scaring her. "What is that?"

"Told you."

"What is that?!" The sounds and vibrations stopped and Serena carefully picked up the phone. She looked at Ash expecting him to say something and he shrugged at her.

"What?"

"Password."

"No what the hell why would I-" Ash was cut off by Serena's gaze changing into a death glare making him gulp. "0000."

"Wow. How original." Serena said rolling her eyes. She quickly swiped through the screen before she found where Ash kept the icons for his messages and the phone and looked at how he had 48 messages and 12 missed calls from May. She looked at him in shock and he shrugged brushing it off. "Ash this isn't a joke, she's really upset."

"I don't really care."

"Ash Ketchum, you are going to take that back and call May this instant and talk to her!" Serena yelled grabbing Ash's collar shocking him.

* * *

"I give up..." May said putting her phone away. She had spent the last half hour trying to get in contact with Ash. But now she was going to give him the time to respond by himself. Maybe he was just in a bad mood today? Maybe he was busy with his mom or Red? She had no clue what was wrong but she figured she should give him some time so she didn't come off as clingy.

"May, I'm back and I have lunch!" Leaf suddenly opened the door with Dawn behind her. May ran up to her and grabbed the bag, taking it to her bed and opened it to see the sandwiches Delia sent them.

"Where did you buy these?" May asked drooling at the sight.

"I didn't BUY them. Ms. Ketchum sent them for you guys."

"THAT'S EVEN BETTER!" May said grabbing a sandwich ready to bite into it. But as she did, she realized what else that had meant. "Wait...was Ash there?"

"He had just arrived when I was leaving, apparently he was here on campus today helping a friend out." Leaf said making Dawn look at her confused. But when she opened her mouth to speak, Leaf stomped on her foot making her yelp in pain.

"Are you okay Dawn?" May asked as Leaf made a shushing motion with her hand.

"Y-Yeah, just hit my knee on your bed is all."

"Ash was here all day?" May asked herself before Leaf noticed the several roses on her desk.

"And what's with the roses?" Leaf asked picking one up.

"Oh that guy from our Coordinating class, Drew, keeps trying to ask me out." May said shrugging while Dawn slowly but surely began to piece it all together in her mind. "He found me when I was getting breakfast and didn't leave me alone all morning, but I was being nice and I tried to let him see that I'm not into him like that."

"And he gave you the flower your mom is allergic to so clearly he didn't get the message." Leaf said tossing the rose back into the pile before her mind began doing the same as Dawn's. "Were you by the main building today?"

"That's where I was basically." May said finishing her sandwich and going for another. Dawn and Leaf looked at each other before quickly walking out of the room.

"We'll be back we're gonna go get something."

"And I'm grabbing mine before you eat it." Dawn quickly ran back and grabbed a sandwich for herself before leaving behind Leaf.

-That night-

**"Alright Chimchar use Flamethrower!"** Ash yelled making Chimchar unleash his Flamethrower on a practice dummy Red kept in their backyard. Serena walked out and took a seat seeing Chimchar then use Flame Wheel to hit it as well. She smiled seeing how much fun Ash was having while Pikachu rested on his shoulder. "Good job Chimchar! Now your turn Pikachu,** let's start off with a Thunderbolt!"** Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and fired a Thunderbolt while Chimchar took his place sitting on Ash.

"Serena, are you going to head home soon dear?" Delia asked walking outside to see her youngest son training.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." Serena said looking up at the night sky. "I just wanted to see how Ash trains."

"Well, this is how RED trains. Ash has always practiced by battling Red or Gary. He's so much like his father sometimes too." Delia said making Serena look at her surprised. "I lost my husband when they were both extremely young, but when I see them I feel like he's still here."

"Really?"

"I mean yes, if anything they're almost the spitting image of him. Even in the way that they are is just like him. Red's typical recklessness and Ash's excitement when it comes to Pokemon is just like him." Delia said as Bulbasaur joined in and Ash began laughing and put Chimchar down next to his other two Pokemon. The three fired their strongest attacks at the training dummy by Ash's command and all of them began laughing after seeing it was completely destroyed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead sweetie."

"I'm curious, why isn't Ash all that excited about joining the Battle Team at school? I mean I know he signed up to try out but he doesn't seem all that excited if you ask me."

"Oh, well when they were kids Ash and Red were inseparable. In the span of a week they had already evolved their Pichus into Pikachus from how much they played and battled together. But when they got older and Red started becoming more known as the best trainer between them: Ash started feeling like he was in his brother's shadow." Delia explained as Ash started chasing after Chimchar with Bulbasaur and Pikachu to play around. "He wants to be his own person, he wants to leave his own mark on the world that will never show or say anything like: I'm Red Ketchum's little brother."

"I see...well I should get going then." Serena said standing up. She waved bye to Ash and his Pokemon and walked with Delia to the front door, she gave her a goodbye hug and walked away from the Ketchums' home holding her hands with a slight blush as she kept thinking about Ash.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Alright then, Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"**

**"Charizard use Flare Blitz!"**

"Oh boy, they're at it so early in the morning?" Leaf said yawning as she walked through the back door to the backyard just to see Pikachu and Charizard battling in the air with the former using Volt Tackle and Charizard covered in blue fire. She walked down the porch steps and sighed seeing Ash and Red shirtless, exhausted, and drenched in sweat just like their Pokemon. "What are you two morons doing?"

"We're training." Ash said before falling over asleep with Pikachu. Red sighed and returned Charizard before walking over to Leaf. He smiled at her before running his hand through her hair.

"Sorry I didn't call last night, it's just that we have an exhibition match coming up that I'm trying to be insanely ready for."

"Especially as Vice Captain of the Battle Team?" Leaf asked making Red nod and yawn. "It's fine, Red. It's perfectly fine by me." Leaf said grabbing Charizard's pokeball from his hand. "When is it?"

"It's supposed to be after tryouts but that's because the day AFTER: we have to catch the first flight to Unova."

"Oh crap. Is it Unova High?"

"Yep, I'm gonna fight Trip again." Red said with a slight growl making Leaf sigh. She looked at the pokeball in her hand and thought for a moment. She looked at Red and smiled at him. "What is it?"

"Well, you gotta win you know. I can't tell everyone I'm friends with a one hit wonder, that'd be EMBARRASSING." Leaf said with a slight laugh to it. Red's jaw dropped and he tried grabbing his pokeball back from her but she moved it out of the way so he fell to the floor instead.

"Hey, what the hell?! It's MY Charizard!"

"Well, I COULD give it back to you."

"As you SHOULD."

"And I WOULD, but I have a better option in mind."

"Leaf, you have NOTHING I would trade my dad's Charizard for." Red glared at Leaf who smiled and knelt down to him, waving the pokeball in his face.

"I was thinking I'll give him back to you IF you do something."

"What? Take you out to dinner?" Red chuckled shaking his head. But what came out of Leaf's mouth next was unexpected, even for him.

"Well I was thinking more of a movie but dinner works too." Leaf said shrugging. Red's jaw dropped as she put Charizard's pokeball on his stomach. Leaf walked into the house from the back door as Chimchar jumped down from Ash's room to wake him and Pikachu up.

-10 minutes later-

"Ash's Bulbasaur is so helpful, wow." Leaf said as Bulbasaur handed her and Delia plates to put the breakfast they were making. He reached into the fridge and grabbed a carton of juice and placed it on the table before grabbing the Pokemon food for him and the others.

"He's been around since they were babies, so I know I can always count on him." Bulbasaur hearing this nodded happily and went to fetch the Ketchum brothers from the backyard. "So, did you do what I asked?"

"I think I almost killed your son when I asked him out." Leaf said rolling her eyes as she took the plates to the table.

"I mean did you ask him to hang out or ask him out on a date?" Delia asked making Leaf blush.

"I-If he thinks it's a date, that's his fault! I wanted to just watch a movie to give you guys the time for his surprise party!" Leaf yelled making Delia laugh.

"I mean it's clear you two like each other." Delia said making Leaf bury her face in her hands to hide her growing blush from her.

"I-I like your son, but as a friend! I don't like him like for a boyfriend!" Leaf yelled before hearing the backdoor open and the two brothers walked in with Raichu and Pikachu in tow as Bulbasaur walked in covered in dirt.

"Oh Bulby, what happened to you?" Delia asked wiping off some dirt from Bulbasaur. He glared at Pikachu and Raichu who laughed sheepishly and made their way to their breakfast.

"He got hit in the crossfire of an Iron Tail and a Thunder Punch." Red said laughing sheepishly as well before taking a seat at the table next to Leaf. Ash sat down and put his head on the table, yawning loudly as he did.

"You boys have been up since dawn, as much as I love you boys: right after breakfast you're both going to shower and REST. Especially your Pokemon, they need to rest even more than you." Delia said making the two sigh and nod before all of them began eating their breakfast. As they were eating, Ash's phone began to ring and he looked to see who it was that was calling him. He smiled seeing it was Serena and answered it, excusing himself from the table.

"Hello?"

_"So I call you at eight in the morning and all I get is just HELLO? No good morning or anything? How rude."_ Serena said on the other line making Ash chuckle as he went to the backyard. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Well Red's had me up since FIVE so I'm exhausted both physically and emotionally."

_"Jealousy does that to some people."_

"Jealous of what?!" Before Serena left last night, he had told her about what he had seen when he was going back home with Clemont. And when Serena asked why he was ignoring May, he said that he was giving her space and time to focus on who he figured was her boyfriend.

_"Nothing, I was just teasing."_ Ash sighed shaking his head, considering whether to end the call or not. Serena was extremely shy when he met her when the school year began and now she was a completely different person and he had no idea what to think of that now.

_"Is that Ash?"_ He looked at his phone in surprise hearing Dawn's voice before remembering that she and Serena were roommates.

_"Yeah, can I finish talking to him first before you interrupt my call?"_

_"ASH KETCHUM EXPLAIN TO MY WHY YOU-"_ He pulled the phone away from his ear hearing Dawn begin to scream into it. He ended the call and walked back inside, knowing if Serena wanted to keep talking: she would just send him a message instead.

* * *

"-'RE IGNORING MAY ALL OF A SUDDEN! HELLO?!" Serena rolled her eyes as Dawn grabbed her phone and started screaming into it. She looked at it and saw the call was disconnected and threw it on Serena's bed, sighing in defeat. "I can't get through to him AT ALL."

"Maybe trying to leave him deaf in one ear was the reason?" Serena said shrugging.

"May's really upset, and she's too afraid of going to his house to see him personally." Dawn said flopping onto her bed.

"Why? Does she think his mom's gonna turn her away at the door? That woman will NOT let him do anything that will hurt anyone's feelings, ESPECIALLY May."

"Are you positive?"

"Did you forget how she was when Ash stopped us from going in his room?"

"Right." Dawn said before thinking for a moment. "...do you think Ash likes May?"

"No, I don't think Ash likes May." Serena shook her head with a small blush forming on her cheeks. "She's his best friend though, she means the world to him."

"How are you so sure?" Dawn asked making Serena shrug.

"Because he hasn't shown anything remotely close to him liking May, unlike you with that childish crush on Red."

"It isn't childish!"

"Dawn you were fangirling over him before we even got to know him. Besides everyone knows who's gonna be the only person to catch him." Serena snickered making Dawn throw a pillow at her.

"It's been two weeks since the year started, and they've barely been talking for ONE."

"Buuut I have an inside source that says they talk every morning and night when there's no school, she has an open invite to the Battle Team table, and when there is school they talk on the phone until it's bedtime and even help each other study." Serena said happily jumping onto her bed. "Dawn let's face it: Leaf and Red just needed the right push to be together. But right now I'm more worried about Ash and May patching things up." Dawn hearing that jumped up and nodded before opening the door and marching down the hall to May and Leaf's dorm room.

"Operation: Get May and Ash to talk again is a go."

"Think of a smaller name and say it QUIETER!" Serena said closing their door and following her. When they reached the door: Dawn quickly took out a spare key and used it to quickly open the door. May snapped up in her bed from fear as the two girls walked in and closed the door behind them.

"Um trying to brood here!" May said before Dawn pulled her out of bed and to the floor. "Hey!"

"Get dressed and brush those teeth!" Dawn yelled making Serena sigh and bang her head on the wall in defeat.

"Where in the hell would we be going at nine in the morning on a Sunday?!"

"It's not where WE'RE going, it's where YOU'RE going and it's going to be Ash and Red's house. Now get up!" Dawn yelled making May crawl back into her bed and hide under her covers.

"He doesn't want to see me, guys. Go yourself."

"He is GOING to see you and you are GOING to get your lazy butt out of this bed before I get Cyndaquil to make you!"

-30 minutes later-

"So you're going to invite Burnet and Kukui and the team all together at once, Ash?" Delia asked looking at her youngest son while the two of them and Leaf were planning the party for Red's birthday.

"I got them, I'll try inviting Candice and the other two as well. Leaf?"

"I'll handle getting the girls here and I'll try a friend of his I find him with after Algebra and that we have Battle Studies with."

"What's their name?" Delia asked, interested about who Red's mystery friend could be.

"Paul, you know him Ash: he's always looking pissed and that purple hair of his that he really needs to take to a stylist or better yet a barber." Leaf said making Ash look at her surprised as the description fit one person in his head.

"Paul? My brother's friends with Paul?"

"Wait just a second, purple hair named Paul? Give me just a moment." Delia said walking away to the kitchen. She came right back and handed the two a picture that showed a young Paul next to a tall purple haired boy. "Is that him?"

"Yeah? Mom why do you have this?" Ash asked looking carefully at the picture.

"May isn't the only person with family from another region dear. Your father was born in Sinnoh like Dawn, except he was born in a town called Veilstone City. These two boys are his sister's children: Reggie Shinji and Paul Shinji." Delia explained confusing both Leaf and Ash.

"Wait, so Paul is my cousin? But if they're from Sinnoh, why is this photo on our front porch? And why does this feel familiar?"

"Well, you two met once. Reggie had come to Kanto to challenge our Battle Frontier when you were about five and they needed a place to stay, so as their aunt I offered them our spare room and to watch over Paul while Reggie did the challenge. You and Paul used to spend a lot of time playing together the entire time he was here, right before they left I took this picture of them and I've kept it above the fridge for years. But I'm amazed I didn't know he had been going to Kanto Academy."

"Soooo, I'm inviting the cousin then? I'm cool with that." Leaf said shrugging before Red walked down wearing only a towel. She saw him and blushed heavily while Delia just shook her head.

"Red Ketchum. Go upstairs and get dressed, we have COMPANY remember?" Red raised a hand defensively to his mother while he walked over to the laundry room before pulling his normal clothes out of the dryer.

"I have nothing clean, mom!" Red quickly ran upstairs while Leaf buried her face in a couch pillow. Ash rolled his eyes and stood up, walking to the front door.

"Where are you going sweetie?"

"Just gonna go check the mail. I have something coming, I'm gonna check to see if it came." Ash opened the door beginning to walk out before seeing May right in front of him with a hand raised, ready to knock on the door. "O-Oh, May."

"A-Ash. Uhhh, good morning?"

"Hi? Uhhhh..." He turned his head to see Delia with her arms crossed, nodding at him with a serious demeanor. "Good morning, May. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure, thank you." May lowered her head and quickly walked in. Ash looked at his mother who raised her eyebrows at him and pointed at the door mouthing "Go now" while gesturing with her hand towards it. He quickly walked out and May took a seat next to her cousin, who was still hiding her blushing face in the couch pillow. "Hi Ms. Ketchum."

"Hello May, what brings you here so early?"

"I just uh...I just wanted to see Ash, we have a doubles course in Battle Studies starting tomorrow anyway." May said while Ash walked back in with his hand full of envelopes. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're throwing Red a surprise party for his birthday next Sunday, and right now we're figuring out all the guests." Delia explained making May nod, mouthing "Oh" as she did.

"How old is he turning again?"

"17." Leaf said lifting her head up from the pillow, her blush now mostly gone. She then realized she had just responded to May and looked in the kitchen to see Ash going through the mail. She kept looking at the two back and forth before May stopped her with her eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Ash." May whispered before Ash walked over with a bottle of water. He handed it to May and sat down next to her, still looking at the photo of Paul and Reggie.

-20 minutes later-

'There's something about Paul that's bugging me.' Ash walked into his room after taking a shower, still thinking about when he had met Paul at the beginning of the year. He threw his towel on his bed and opened his closet to get his clothes for the day. He quickly put on pants and was putting on his shirt when he heard Pikachu and Chimchar yell happily and jump off his bed. "What's up guy-" He froze seeing May at the door, with a slight blush seeing him shirtless. "H-Hey.'

"I guess I should've knocked." May said quietly closing the door behind her. "How are you?"

"I'm uh...I'm fine. And you?"

"Kinda upset...why were you ignoring me yesterday?"

"Why does everyone use the "I" word to describe what I was doing? May I wasn't IGNORING you." Ash said putting on a blue sleeveless hoodie. May took a step forward while the three Pokemon in the room looked on worriedly.

"Ash I kept calling you and I sent Arceus knows how many messages. You were LITERALLY ignoring me."

"I was NOT ignoring you, May I saw you with your new boyfriend. I was giving you space to focus on him and not me." Ash said making May look at him confused for a moment. She felt a small cut on her finger from when she grabbed one of the roses Drew gave her yesterday and it all clicked together in her head.

"You saw me with Drew yesterday..."

"Didn't need to know his name but yeah I did. I was at campus to help my friend out and then I saw him giving you a flower and you looking actually happy."

"Ash. Drew ISN'T my boyfriend. I'm as single as I was when you met me." May said surprising Ash. "Drew WAS asking me out, but I turned him down. I DON'T like him like that, I BARELY know him."

"What?"

"Ash, you know me better than my own cousin does. If I was with someone, I would've told YOU of all people because you're my BEST FRIEND, you idiot!" May said poking her finger into Ash's chest. "Why do guys always jump to conclusions, I swear! You should've just asked-" May was cut off by Ash pulling her in for a hug and rubbing the back of her head.

"I should've. You're right. But you're my best friend too, and I want to see you happy."

"Ash I AM happy. YOU make me happy. Just being around you makes me happy." May said returning the hug. They closed their eyes stood like that for a moment before Chimchar hopped on Ash's head to see if they were still alive. "What's up buddy?" Chimchar jumped on May's head and gave him a thumbs up before running off with Pikachu. They heard a knock at the door to see Red and Leaf standing there, with their eyes wide.

"Uhhh...we're gonna go to the Battle Arena at school. You guys wanna come?" Red asked making the two shrug.

-20 minutes later-

"What are we doing here anyway?" Ash asked as they stood in front of the door at the Battle Arena. Red took out his key and unlocked the door. They walked inside and made their way to the main arena to see Calem with Hilbert and Brendan waiting.

"Hey kids, you finally made it." Calem said greeting the four while Brendan waved and Hilbert just raised his hand.

"So what's the big emergency?"

"Well, we got a challenge." Brendan said before May jumped onto him for a hug. "Good to see you too May..."

"A challenge from who?"

"Unova High, who else? They added a catch to the exhibition: they wanna fight the new people that join the team." Hilbert said making Red groan and look at Leaf and Ash.

"So whoever joins the team has to battle too?"

"Yeah, they just finished their tryouts and already have it all decided." Calem said making Red groan even louder.

"The point was that we do the damn thing, THEN we fight them and when we come back we say who joined or not." Red said facepalming while May nudged Ash.

"Your brother really hates doing more work doesn't he?"

"More than you think." Leaf and Ash said at the same time before hearing someone else walk in. The seven turned their heads to see Paul's brother Reggie walking in, talking with Professor Kukui.

"-so we're gonna have to train them extra hard then and push the tryouts up to this Friday." Professor Kukui said before seeing the group. He waved at them making them wave back. "Hey kids, what's up."

"Please don't tell us we gotta do tryouts sooner." Red said making Professor Kukui sigh and nod.

"I already ran it by Professor Oak and he gave the green light." Professor Kukui said before noticing Ash, May, and Leaf. "Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Turning into Red's entourage every second we're here." Leaf said making him chuckle and gesture towards Reggie.

"Alright then, meet Reggie. He's a Pokemon Breeder but he's also the coach for the team: he helps train and evolve the Pokemon and teach them new moves that best suit their fighting style, and then for the trainers he helps them go over strategy and set ups for their moves." Professor Kukui explained as Reggie waved to the three. Ash stepped forward and extended his hand smiling at the older man.

"Nice to meet you...cousin." Ash said making Reggie chuckle and shake his hand.

"So, Aunt Delia told you then or is your memory just amazing?" Reggie asked making Ash laugh while Red looked at the two confused.

"Wait, he's our what?"

"Huh? I kinda thought you already knew my mom was your dad's sister, Red." Reggie said making Red shake his head in surprise.

"Wait does that mean Paul is my cousin too?!"

"Speaking of Paul, is he willing to help us out just in case?" Professor Kukui asked placing a hand on Reggie's shoulder.

"What are you guys talking about?" Brendan asked scratching his head. Hilbert rolled his eyes and pulled his beanie down over his eyes.

"Paul and Gary are our back-up trainers, if whoever joins the team isn't ready then Paul and Gary have to battle with us." Hilbert said while Brendan pulled his beanie back up.

"Right."

"But remember, there can absolutely no bias during tryouts on Friday. We need to work as a team and if anybody thinks we would prefer someone like Ash who didn't make the cut over them: that throws a wrench in the gears and we need to be working together like a well tuned machine." Professor Kukui said while Reggie walked over to the four members of the team.

"Tell the others that tomorrow after school, whatever Pokemon is still on your teams has to be here with all of you." Reggie said making the four nod before he turned his attention to Calem and Red specifically. "But you two, I need you to bring just Charizard and Lucario."

"Uh Reg, why just Lucario?" Calem asked making Reggie chuckle and raise a finger.

"That's a surprise."

-The Next Day-

"Alright class, who's ready for some Tag Battles?!" Professor Kukui asked walking into Battle Studies seeing his students talking among one another. The class roared with cheers and he smiled taking out a remote to turn on the screen hanging over the arena. "Alright so first things first, one of the most important parts about a tag battle is being able to communicate and work together properly. You can't just go running into the battle and leaving your teammate behind, you need to be in sync with one another otherwise you'll be fighting separately only to lose as a team. So on the screen is who's battling who, and it looks like the first battle's gonna be May and Ash against Leaf and Paul." Professor Kukui said making May and Leaf smile at each other while Ash looked for Paul. He found him and saw him looking at him unamused. The rest of the class made their way up to the stands while the four trainers took their places on the opposite ends of the arena. "Begin!"

**"Bulbasaur, let's go!"**

**"Squirtle, on stage!"**

**"Electabuzz, standby for battle!"**

**"Chimchar, I choose you!"**

"And battle...BEGIN!" Professor Kukui yelled as the four Pokemon appeared with Squirtle and Chimchar in front of May and Ash, and Electabuzz and Bulbasaur in front of Paul and Leaf.

_'May's at the biggest disadvantage with Electabuzz and Bulbsaur who're both electric and grass types. I have an advantage over Bulbasaur but seeing how she held her own against Chimchar the other day, I should be taking the offense first to see how Paul does this.'_ Ash thought to himself studying the field.

_'Of all Pokemon to be stuck with, she gets stuck with Squirtle against Leaf's Bulbasaur and my Electabuzz. But Ash is different, if he's anything like my uncle then he knows that he has an advantage on that Bulbasaur. I should take the offensive against him so Bulbasaur can take out that Squirtle.'_ Paul thought to himself before Electabuzz and Chimchar ran forward towards each other.

**"Chimchar use Flame Wheel!"**

**"Thunder Punch!"**

"What the hell?!" Leaf yelled seeing Electabuzz's fist glow yellow and shoot off electricity while Chimchar began to use Flame Wheel. The two attacks clashed and the two Pokemon jumped backwards with Chimchar smirking and Electabuzz looking at him in shock.

"What kind of Chimchar is that? **Electabuzz use Thunderbolt!"**

**"Chimchar use Flamethrower!"**

"It even knows Flamethrower?!" Paul shielded his eyes as his Electabuzz's Thunderbolt clashed with Chimchar's Flamethrower, cancelling each other out.

"Hey Leaf, they're not the only ones battling you know! **Squirtle use Tackle!"** May yelled making Squirtle nod and run towards Bulbasaur.

"Come on cousin, you know better than that: **Bulbasaur stop it with an Energy Ball!"** Bulbasaur aimed its bulb at Squirtle and fired an Energy Ball making May smirk.

**"Use Rapid Spin to fire it at Electabuzz!"** Squirtle retreated into its shell and span rapidly, using the wind it created to fire the Energy Ball back but this time towards Electabuzz.

"Oh no you don't! **Protect!"** Bulbasaur quickly jumped in front of Electabuzz and created a green orb around them, stopping the Energy Ball from hitting it. She looked up to smile at Electabuzz who ignored her and kept its attention on Chimchar.

**"Electabuzz use Wild Charge!"**

**"Meet it with Flame Wheel!"** Electabuzz was then covered in electricity and ran at Chimchar who used Flame Wheel again. But when the attacks collided, Electabuzz had the upper hand and tackled Chimchar out of Flame Wheel and to the ground in pain. "Chimchar!"

"Now before it gets up:** use Thunderbolt!"**

"Squirtle, protect Chimchar!" Squirtle nodded and jumped in front of Chimchar, surprising both him and Ash. Squirtle took the Thunderbolt head on and struggled to stand as small sparks shot off of it. "Oh no!"

"It's paralyzed,** Electabuzz end it now with Thunder Punch!"** Electabuzz jumped forward with its fist ready to hit Squirtle. But right before the attack could land, Chimchar tackled Squirtle and put it in front of May. He looked at the two Pokemon, smiling as the fire on its tail grew in size.

"It's on now! First let's deal with Bulbasaur!"

"Oh no you don't, **Double Team!"** Bulbasaur multiplied into several copies as Chimchar ran towards her.

**"Flame Wheel and go towards Electabuzz!"** Chimchar began to use Flame Wheel and changed direction towards Electabuzz.

"Squirtle, can you still battle?" May asked making Squirtle weakly give her a thumbs up. **"Then help Chimchar out with Rapid Spin!"**

**"Knock them both back with Brick Break!"** Electabuzz's arm began to glow white and it hit the two Pokemon rushing towards it into the air.

**"Use Water Gun/Flamethrower!"** Then the two Pokemon, still spinning from Flame Wheel and Rapid Spin, unleashed Flamethrower and Water Gun creating a small tornado of both water and fire that hit the copies of Bulbasaur and Electabuzz sending them flying backwards. Paul gritted his teeth as the two landed in front of them smirking.

"Tell your Bulbasaur to use Energy Ball."

"Alright?** Bulbasaur use Energy Ball!"** Bulbasaur nodded and fired Energy Ball at the two. But she looked on in shock as Electabuzz grabbed the Energy Ball in mid-air.

**"Now use Thunder Punch and throw it as hard as you can!"** Electabuzz's hand began to surge with electricity and it then threw the Energy Ball, now covered in the electricity, at Squirtle and Chimchar.

"Dodge it you two!" Chimchar nodded and jumped up but watched in shock as Squirtle tried to as well, but its paralysis kept it stuck in place. Squirtle took the attack head on and flew backwards towards May with swirls in its eyes.

"Squirtle no!" May yelled kneeling down to pick up Squirtle.

"Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz fired another Thunderbolt at Chimchar hitting him and sending him higher into the air.

**"Chimchar, use Dig when you come down!"** Chimchar nodded and dove down to the ground and dug a hole, disappearing into it.

**"Use Protect!"** Bulbasaur jumped next to Electabuzz and used Protect to surround her and Electabuzz.

"Red, I'm gonna borrow your move!" Red looked on in surprise before seeing the ground glow red.

"You sly dog." Red chuckled as the ground began to crack as well.

**"FLAMETHROWER, AS STRONG AS YOU CAN MAKE IT!"** The entire class watched with surprise as the arena floor exploded with a gigantic column of fire shooting from beneath Electabuzz and Bulbasaur making them yell in pain. Chimchar then appeared smiling before charging up another Flamethrower and hitting them again. The two hit the ground with swirls in their eyes making Professor Kukui chuckle as the entire class, even the Battle Team, looked at the happily dancing Chimchar.

**"Bulbasaur and Electabuzz are unable to battle, Chimchar and the fainted Squirtle win!"** May hugged Ash tightly as Chimchar happily hopped over, smiling at the two.

"You did amazing, Red's really put in some training with you hasn't he?" Ash asked petting Chimchar's head making him hoot happily.

"B-But that's just a rookie Chimchar..." Lucas said in shock pointing at the Pokemon.

"Guys we need him on our team." Brendan said making the other members nod.

"Red what did you do?" Calem asked secretly pinching Red's leg.

"I didn't do anything really. I just help Ash practice with his Pokemon and let them use the training dummies we have at home." Red explained making Calem look at Ash in shock.

"Wait what?! So he's just that good?!"

"It's the Ketchum charm." Red laughed before seeing his battle was next.

-2 hours later-

"Weren't Ash and Chimchar just amazing?!" May asked as she got changed in her and Leaf's dorm room. Leaf rolled her eyes and flipped a page of her magazine. "So are you ready for Friday?"

"Ready? May out of over 500 students: I have to come out in the top five to even make the team. I'm about to fall over dead any second if I think about it, so I would appreciate you NOT bringing it up." Leaf said making May sigh and jump onto her bed. "But onto the important question: did you tell Ash you liked him yesterday?"

"What? Why would I tell him a lie like that?"

"A lie? May, you like Ash." Leaf said throwing her magazine onto her desk. "You have liked Ash since our first day here. You told me day one in Kukui's class: ISN'T HE JUST THE CUTEST THING?!" Leaf imitated her cousin making her blush and throw a pillow at her. "May, tell Ash you like him."

"NO! Why would I do that?! He's got tryouts with you and he's still getting adjusted to school life and everything! Why would I distract him from that?!" May yelled jumping onto Leaf's bed making her shrug and lay down.

"All I'm saying is: get to your man soon before someone else grabs him. Like Serena, I've seen how close they can get." Leaf said with a slight smirk. She closed her eyes to take a nap but May grabbed her collar and forcefully pulled her up until they were directly in each other's face. "You should be doing this with him and not me, just saying."

"What did you say?"

"Serena and Ash can get pretty close around each other, if you don't fess up that you like him: she could call dibs." Leaf shrugged before hearing her phone ring. She calmly pushed May off of her and walked to her desk, seeing the call was from Red. "I thought you were at practice? You got what?!"

* * *

"I shouldn't even be telling you this, but Charizard and I are working our asses off right now to control it." Red said wearing a red tank top and black sweatpants covered in sweat. Charizard stood nearby breathing heavily making him chuckle. "I'll call you when I'm done alright?" Red hung up the phone and walked back with Charizard to the arena where Reggie stood with Calem and his Lucario who were the same way as them.

"One more time guys, go!" Reggie yelled making Charizard and Lucario roar and begin to glow.

-2 hours later-

"Red? Wow, you look exhausted." Delia said seeing her oldest son finally walk in. He put his bookbag on the couch and went upstairs and into the bathroom, turning on the bath. He took off his clothes and threw them in the hamper before stepping into the hot bath as it filled up. He laid his head back before hearing a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Me." He sighed hearing Ash's voice.

"What's up?"

"I think I'm gonna drop out of tryouts for Friday." Ash said making his brother look at the door confused.

"You're gonna back out?"

"I don't think I'm good enough for the team."

"Are you stupid or just dumb? Ash you beat ME in a battle, today you and Chimchar fought Paul AND Leaf and WON."

"But that's because of the training you gave Chimchar, not because of me."

"What's with the depressed attitude? You're more than perfect for the team. Now I'm not gonna force you to stick around for it if you don't want to." Red said before looking at the new black bracelet on his arm. "But, remember what Professor Oak said. The stronger the bond between trainer and Pokemon, the more it affects your battles. Chimchar and I did SOME training, but Chimchar was also fighting with HIS trainer today. He was fighting at full power for you and he did it without a problem. Do you know how many Chimchars, Monfernos, and Infernapes I've battled with Charizard that have the kind of confidence yours did today? NONE. If you're still on the other side of that door, I just want you to know that you're the best trainer I've ever seen and I just don't want to see that talent go to waste. Are you still there?" Red stopped talking and waited for a moment to hear a response from Ash. But all he was greeted with was silence. "Just think it over before you do that alright?"

* * *

_'Thanks Red.'_ Ash was still on the other side of the door and walked away hearing the last sentence Red said. He walked into his room and jumped onto his bed while Pikachu and Chimchar played around with their pokeballs on the floor. After his battle today, Ash had heard countless whispers about how his win was most likely planned to discourage other people from Friday to have a better shot at joining his brother's team. Or that Red was most likely the one who kept Chimchar the entire time and Ash was just using him to gain an unfair advantage. Again, Red's shadow was being cast over him and he hated it. He felt like backing out of tryouts himself just so he didn't have to deal with that again. He grabbed his phone and dialed the one person who he knew could help him clear his mind. He waited on the line for her to pick up.

_"Hey it's Serena, sorry I couldn't get your call right now. Just leave me a message and I'll get right back to you."_

"Hi Serena it's me, can you give me a call back when you can? Something happened today in class that's really bugging me and I really need your advice on it." Ash finished with the message and put his phone on his desk. He turned on his computer and started doing his history homework, typing away as he read the information from his textbook and reading the questions he was supposed to answer.

* * *

"So girls, what is the universal ribbon that can be used in any contest and where is it from?" Dawn asked as she, Serena, and May sat together in her and Serena's dorm room doing their homework for Performance Arts together.

"Funny how our first real homework has questions about our teacher and his own contest." Serena said rolling her eyes.

"Well we need more than Wallace's ribbon as an answer."

"Aqua Ribbon, Wallace Cup on Lake Valor." May said writing her answer down. She sighed and heard vibrating behind her, turning around to see Serena's phone vibrating. She picked it up and her eyes widened seeing the missed call and voicemail from Ash, and almost immediately started hearing Leaf's voice in her head.

'I've seen how close they can get.'

"Damn, have you guys seen my phone?" Serena asked looking around for her phone. May quickly slid the phone under her leg and shook her leg making her stand up.

"I'm gonna check if maybe I left it in your dorm room. Key?" May handed Serena her room key as she walked out. Once Serena closed the door: May pulled out the phone and handed it to Dawn quickly making her eyes widen.

"Why didn't you give it to her? And why did you say no?"

"Just unlock it!" Dawn jumped up slightly at May's reaction making her hesitantly unlock Serena's phone. She handed it to May who then immediately opened the voicemail and put it on speakerphone for Dawn to hear too.

_"Hi Serena it's me, can you give me a call back when you can? Something happened today in class that's really bugging me and I really need your advice on it."_ May dropped the phone in shock before quickly checking her phone to see if he had called her too. But all she found was just messages from Drew asking her out.

"What's the problem?" Dawn asked making May sigh and bury her face in her hands.

"Leaf told me something today that really bothered me about Ash and Serena. Now I'm worried she might actually be right." May said repeating her conversation with Leaf in her head. Dawn giggled quietly before placing a hand on May's knee.

"You sound jealous."

"Jealous?! Jealous of what?!" May asked before hearing the door begin to open. She quickly locked Serena's phone and slid it under her bed while she walked in confused.

"Where did I leave it?" Serena asked handing May back her key. May patted Serena's leg and dialed it with her own phone. The three looked at where May had thrown the phone hearing it vibrate and Serena rolled her eyes as she pulled the bed back to reach it. "Thanks May. Oh, I have a missed call."

"From who?" Dawn asked with a mischievous grin on her face. May glared at her and pinched her arm while Serena shook her head.

"Oh uh, I dunno. I'm gonna check if they left me a voicemail to see." May's jaw dropped slightly hearing Serena's lie and watched her listen to Ash's message. When she was finished she quickly sent him a text message and grabbed her homework. "Oh it was something for my mom, I just told her about it. So can we get back to work before I get my first F of the semester?" Dawn and May both nodded turning their attention back to theirs.


	6. Chapter 6

"I wonder what's taking Ash so long?" Serena asked herself as she waited for Ash in front of the Battle Arena. After hearing Ash's message the day before, she texted him when she finished doing her homework with the girls so that they could meet up somewhere and talk about his problem after school. She screamed feeling someone grab her shoulders and turned around to see Calem laughing at her with a silver box in his hands. "Calem!"

"Oh come on, Serena. You've always been easy to scare."

"It wasn't funny when I was six and it's not funny now!" Serena yelled making Calem laugh harder.

"What're you even doing?"

"Waiting on Ash." Serena said gesturing to the Battle Arena making Calem nod with a grin on his face. "What is it, Calem?!"

"Nothing. Just that the last time you waited for someone like this, you-"

"SHUT UP!" Serena yelled with a blush growing on her face. Calem chuckled pushing her hat down her head before walking to the entrance.

"Come on." Calem said opening the door. Serena looked at him confused before he went back over to her and dragged her inside by the arm. They made their way to the arena to see the younger Ketchum talking with Reggie. "Reg, I got the new Pokemon!"

"Alright, get the guys from the locker room so we can work on your new teams. See you around Ash." Reggie said making Ash nod and walk to the exit. As he passed Calem he saw Serena standing there making him laugh sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was talking with Reggie about Sunday and the time just flew past me." Ash said making Serena smile and sigh.

"It's fine, so what's up?" Serena asked as they walked out the Battle Arena together.

"So yesterday we started Tag Battles right?"

"Right?"

"And May and I had to battle Leaf and my cousin Paul, and Chimchar and I in the end beat them both since Squirtle got taken out."

"Don't see the problem so far." Serena said as they walked through campus before reaching the Rhyhorn Racetrack. He sighed and leaned on the fence seeing the Rhyhorn Racers zoom by them.

"The problem is that Chimchar isn't an ordinary Chimchar. Red and I battle so much at home that he already turned Ember into Flamethrower without evolving. And now the rumor in class is that Red trained Chimchar for me so I have the edge on Friday during tryouts and for class too." Ash said making Serena nod finally hearing the problem. "And worse is that everybody is saying that: of course Red would do that or of course Red wants his brother to do good. It's like I can't even show that I can train my Pokemon myself because I'm always gonna be RED KETCHUM's little brother."

"But is that really a bad thing?" Serena asked fixing her hat. She turned her head to see Ash looking at her as if she was crazy.

"You're kidding right?"

"I mean, if you're gonna be known as Red's little brother: doesn't that give you a reason to walk out of the shadow you're so afraid of by yourself? If people think Red's amazing now then be even better than amazing, the best that no one ever was!" Serena said making Ash shake his head and chuckle.

"That was so cheesy, where did you get that? A fortune cookie?" Ash said making Serena push him playfully.

-An hour later-

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Uh-uh. Not gonna do it." May said as she stood in a clothing store with Dawn. Dawn raised an eyebrow and wrapped an arm around her friend's neck.

"But think about how ASH would feel. Boy like him sees you like that and you'll make him drool like an Aipom with a banana tree." Dawn said poking May's chest making her blush. "Besides, we all know you have a crush on him."

"I do NOT Have a crush on Ash!" May yelled making Dawn roll her eyes. She walked over to the rack in front of them and pulled out a white and red Cheerleader outfit waving it in front of her.

"Let's say for a moment you don't, wear this and cheer for him on Friday and he's sure to have one on you." Dawn said making May think for a moment.

"He will? Wait that's not funny, Dawn!"

"Aha! You were hopeful for a second. So it's decided: you're gonna wear this on Friday and cheer for lover boy so hard he falls for you instantly." Dawn said handing the outfit to May before taking out a pink one. "And so you're not alone, I'll take this one."

"Dawn if I end up making a fool of myself, I'm never talking to you again." May said as Dawn took the two outfits to the register happily.

"No need to worry, it'll all work out."

"That's when I worry the most." May said as Dawn quickly paid for the two outfits and pulled her outside.

"Come on! We're gonna go pay the boys a visit." Dawn said before May looked through a store window and noticed a necklace sitting in front of it in a red box.

"Wait!" Dawn stopped as May walked into the store and took a closer look at the necklace, noticing how at the end it had a white pokeball with a red stripe going across the center. Dawn followed her and looked at the necklace recognizing it.

"That's a Premier Ball isn't it? It's a special pokeball that apparently celebrates an important event." Dawn said making May nod and walk to the older woman at the register.

"Excuse me, that Premier Ball necklace, how much is it?"

"Oh that? It's about 2,000 and it also comes with a bonus." The woman said making May think for a moment. She nodded and took out her wallet, handing a card from it to the woman.

"May, 2,000? You just spent 2,000 Pokedollars on a necklace." Dawn said as the woman handed May the card back. She then walked to the window and grabbed the small box with the necklace before walking to the back of the store.

"Dawn, 2,000 is how much 10 pokeballs cost."

"You say that like it's easy to come by."

"It is when your dad is a gym leader and you have a lot of allowance money saved from the past decade." May said before the woman came back with the box along with a small blue box. She opened it revealing another necklace but with a black pokeball with three orange stripes around it.

"The bonus with the Premier Ball is a Luxury Ball necklace for free." The woman said making May smile and nod.

"Thank you." The woman smiled back at May and put both boxes in a small white bag before handing it to her. The two girls walked out and began to walk back towards campus with Dawn still looking at May baffled. "What?"

"You seriously did that?"

"Says the girl who just bought two Cheerleader outfits to wear in front of over half the Battle Program."

* * *

"Alright so how are tryouts gonna work?" Leaf asked as she and Red sat in the stands of the Battle Arena. She had come to visit him during practice and now that it was over, the two were having dinner together with food Leaf brought from the cafeteria.

"Well, it goes like this: Professor Kukui was a celebrity in Alola named the Masked Royal-"

"Irrelevant."

"It IS relevant. And he was famous for participating in battle royals. So he made tryouts just a giant battle royal until the top eight remain, then the top three join the main team and then the fourth place is chosen to be an alternate for the team. You're all gonna wear wristbands that mark if your Pokemon won or lost and that's how we keep track of how many wins you get too." Red explained as he took a bite of the sandwich Leaf brought for him. Leaf sighed and looked at Bulbasaur's pokeball worriedly. "Are you worried about her?"

"Bulbasaur's moveset is mainly defensive and reactive that's the problem. I can't be on guard against 500 people all day, Bulbasaur would lose from exhaustion."

"I get you." Red said placing a hand on her shoulder. He stretched and raised his legs up onto the chair in front of him remembering his tryouts. "You know, Charizard wasn't the Pokemon I got when I started here."

"It wasn't?" Leaf asked confused.

"Charizard was my dad's, remember? I got him fully evolved already, my first Pokemon here was an Eevee."

"Eevee? How come I've never seen it before?"

"Because it's not an Eevee anymore, it's a Jolteon now." Red explained with Leaf still looking at him confused.

"I still haven't seen it." Leaf shook her head, shrugging as she did. Red sighed and grabbed his phone, he pulled up a video battling with Calem and his Talonflame while a Jolteon raced around it. Jolteon jumped up and hit Talonflame with a Thunderbolt before landing in front of Red. "That's your first Pokemon?"

"First OFFICIAL Pokemon. Raichu and Charizard got registered after I got it as an Eevee."

"How come you don't use it anymore?"

"Jolteon was more for Double Battles, and now that I focus on Single Battles: so I keep it at home in my room in its pokeball." Red explained putting his trash in the bag Leaf brought their food in. Leaf shook her head in disbelief and grabbed the bag to put her trash in. "What?"

"Don't you think it would like to be out and about like Pikachu or Chimchar at home?" Leaf asked standing up.

"Aw come on! Leaf, please can we NOT argue about something like this today?" Red asked following Leaf outside.

"So when then? Tomorrow? Thursday? Friday? Can you be a more considerate for the poor thing?" Leaf said rolling her eyes at the older Ketchum sibling. Red sighed and ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a hug making her blush. "Uhhhh..."

"I love Jolteon with all my heart, Leaf. But it's too hyper to leave unsupervised. Pikachu and Chimchar run around the whole town daily and come back when we do because they're always together. Jolteon gets why I keep it in a ball so often, please try to understand." Red said resting his forehead on the back of Leaf's head.

"A-Alright I understand."

"Besides, maybe now's a good time to talk about Sunday."

"Sunday?" Leaf asked as she escaped Red's embrace and turned around.

"Yeah I mean, I get it's my birthday and all but what is it you wanna do on Sunday?"

"Let's just go to the movies, watch the new Detective Pikachu movie, and then we just spend the day together at your house." Leaf said trying to keep her blush from growing.

"Sounds fun to me. Just two friends hanging out right?" Red asked pursing his lips. Leaf thought for a moment and pulled off Red's hat to reveal his messy brown hair. "Hey!"

"It's a DATE, Red Ketchum. You and I are going on a date." Leaf said taking the hat and walking away. Red looked at her with his mouth agape while a blush grew on his face. "See you tomorrow!"

"I want my hat back!"

"Tomorrow!"

-10 minutes later-

"Ash is gonna love this." May said as she placed the bag holding the Premier Ball necklace on her desk. She turned her head hearing the door open and watched Leaf walk in with her face completely red with Red's hat in her hands. "You alright?"

"I-I-I have a date." Leaf said sitting down on her bed.

"What?"

"I have a date."

"With who?" May asked taking a seat on her bed. She recognized the hat in her cousin's hands and her jaw dropped as it dawned on her. "Red? You have a date with Red?" Leaf nodded quietly before May took the hat from her hands and placed it next to her. "Is it a friendly date or a DATE date?" May asked making Leaf shake her head.

"I have no clue how I meant it."

"Well, do you like Red?"

"What? Of course I like Red now, I didn't like him in the beginning yeah but he's a good friend and-" Leaf was cut off by May grabbing her hands.

"Leaf, do you have a CRUSH on Red?"

"What do you mean by that? You know I've never really had a crush on anyone." Leaf said making May sigh and nod. Leaf never really spent much time around boys other than Wally, and even then she only loved him like a frail younger brother.

"Alright so let's think about it this way: does Red make you happy?" May asked making Leaf nod. "Does the thought of him act like Sunny Day and brighten your mood and day up?" Another nod. "Are you willing to give him up to any of those fangirls that are always around him?" This time Leaf shook her head. "Here's the real kicker: those times you two are always together or talking on the phone, do you feel like your heart is racing like a stampede of Rhyhorn and like it's gonna burst like a bubble at any given moment?" No reaction. "Well? The other questions were obvious but this one is the real answer to it." Leaf looked up and nodded slowly. May broke into a big smile and let go of Leaf's hands.

"Aw man, what if Red doesn't like me in that way? What if he sees me like a sister?" Leaf asked covering her face with her hands. May shook her head and pulled Leaf's hands away from her head.

"Red likes you back, I can feel it in my jellies."

"How?"

"Red sees me and the girls like sisters, but you? Come on, the guy is over the moon and back for you! Since day one especially!"

"Like you and Ash then?" Leaf asked lowering her head but May simply shook her head and stood up. "Also, your JELLIES?"

"What? The girls and I saw Detective Pikachu and he-"

"SHUT UP, SPOILERS!" Leaf yelled throwing a pillow at her cousin's head. She then noticed the bag on May's desk and walked up to it. "What is this?"

"Well, nosy, it's a gift for Ash. Like a good luck charm for Friday."

"Mind if I take a look?" Leaf asked reaching inside the bag. May ran up to her and slapped her wrist making the older Maple pull it back in pain. "What the hell?!"

"Do NOT touch it. Are we clear?" May said grabbing the bag from her desk.

"Wow, talk about overdramatic." Leaf said rubbing her wrist.

-Friday-

"Oh boy. It's go time." Ash said as he stood outside of the Battle Arena with Pikachu resting on his shoulder. Class had just ended and he was shaking in anticipation since there were only ten minutes until tryouts started. Professor Kukui had already announced the last eight battles were happening that night which meant he needed to survive from over 500 students with Pikachu, Chimchar, and Bulbasaur for the next four hours. Pikachu cooed and nuzzled his cheek making Ash chuckle before pacing back and forth thinking.

"Hey!" The two turned around hearing Paul's voice and watched the younger Shinji walk over to them.

"Hey Paul."

"What are you so worried about?" Paul asked stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket.

"My nerves are killing me."

"Well, man the hell up then!" Paul yelled giving Ash a light punch to his chest. "Listen, there are several trainers you need to keep an eye out for: Conway, Alder's Ace Trainers, and Barry."

"Barry?" Ash asked confused before remembering the blond haired boy who gave him a hard time the first week of school. "What about him?"

"Don't you know? Barry's dad is Palmer of the Sinnoh and Johto Battle Frontiers. Barry gave his Pokemon some tough training with some of his dad's so that he could dominate tryouts today. Keep a close eye on his Empoleon, it's a force to be reckoned with." Paul said before beginning to walk away. Ash kept his attention towards his cousin before calling out to him again.

"Hey Paul! Why are you telling you me this?" Paul turned his head and sighed.

"You're my cousin, Ash. And I want to see you get stronger before we have a fair rematch." Ash smiled at his cousin's response before watching him leave again. He turned his head hearing an alarm ring with Kukui's voice echoing across campus.

_"Two minutes remaining! I hope all students trying out for the Battle Team are prepared for what's coming their way."_ Ash looked at the two Pokeballs clipped to his side and smiled before seeing some students walk out of the school, enlarging their pokeballs to fight one another. He turned around hearing something land behind him and saw a boy with a Totodile standing behind him ready to battle. _"THREE! TWO! ONE! GOOD LUCK!"_

**"PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!"** Pikachu nodded and jumped off his trainer's shoulder and fired Thunderbolt at Totodile, swiftly defeating it and eliminating its trainer before more students began to run towards Ash. "Oh boy. This is gonna be tough."

* * *

**"BULBASAUR USE PROTECT THEN ENERGY BALL!"** Leaf yelled as her Bulbasaur was being targeted by an Ekans and Spearow. So she used Protect to guard herself from their attacks before firing a barrage of Energy Balls at the two Pokemon eliminating them. Leaf gritted her teeth seeing a group of girls walk up to her and take out pokeballs. "Oh, how wonderful. Red's fangirls."

-An hour later-

"So? How are things going for Leaf and Ash?" Dawn asked as she, May, and Serena finished their homework. May thought for a moment and grabbed her phone to send a message to Red.

"When did you get Red's number?"

"When I stole it from Leaf's phone last week." May said as Red immediately responded to her with a link attached to it. She opened the link and it led her to a livestream with Calem, Brendan, Nate, and Ethan all sitting at a table together, dressed like Sport commentators with a screen behind them showing different battles and the top five trainers at the moment.

_"And as we pass the hour and a half mark, we're down to half of our competitors. Talk about quick."_ Calem said making Brendan snicker.

_"Is that what your exes said when you broke up with them?"_ Brendan asked making Calem look at him and shake his head in disbelief.

_"I don't think it's the relationship they said was quick."_ Nate added making the rest of the table laugh. Calem took off his headset and walked away before Red suddenly appeared as if he was pushed towards the table.

_"So, who's in the lead so far?"_ Red asked confused as he took Calem's seat putting on his headset.

_"Well: in first is Barry. He's finally working his ass off to make it in. Then we have Sawyer and Conway. And in fourth and fifth, we have the first years Tierno and Trevor."_ Brendan said making Red sigh in disappointment.

"Oh no." The three girls looked at each other worriedly, especially Serena and May as they worried about Ash.

_"Wait the points just updated!"_ The three put their attention back to the phone screen hearing Nate scream excitedly. _"We're down to 128 trainers and the new top five are Barry, Sawyer, Conway, and now in fourth and fifth we have Ash Ketchum and Leaf Maple and they're gaining fast on the top three!"_ They cheered happily as on the screen videos of both Bulbasaurs started playing, with Ash's beating three Pokemon at once and Leaf's defeating an Onix with several Energy Balls.

_"Wow that girlfriend and brother of yours can really clean house!"_ Ethan said in awe as he kept replaying the videos.

_"Not just that, knowing who Barry's dad is and the humiliation he went through last year: that new Empoleon of his is the real MVP."_ Nate said as a third video played with Barry and his Empoleon defeating a Gigalith.

_"Speaking of girlfriends, where did Calem go?"_ Brendan asked before ducking under the table. Red and everyone pushed their chairs back as a metal chair was thrown at their direction, barely missing where Brendan was sitting. _"Found him."_

-2 hours later-

"So how many are left?" Dawn asked as she changed into her cheerleading outfit. Serena and May kept their eyes glued to her laptop screen watching the stream for the tryouts.

"32 and dropping."

"And where are Ash and Leaf standing at?"

"Well Barry's got 56 wins, Ash is sitting at 53 and Leaf at 50."

"So they're the top three now, we should be heading to the Battle Arena." Serena said closing the window and the three began walking out before Dawn stopped May.

"What is it?"

"Ahem, you're not dressed." Dawn said confusing the two. May then realized what Dawn was referring to and tried taking off into the hallway. But Dawn was quicker than her and grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her back into the room.

* * *

"H-How are you...feeling Bulbasaur?" Ash asked as he and Bulbasaur walked towards the Battle Arena covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Bulbasaur looked at him and shook his head before they both collapsed in front of the door. "Too many battles and we haven't gotten a break yet." Ash sighed and thought about Pikachu and Chimchar who had collapsed earlier from their constant battling and he had handed them over to Professor Burnet to take care of them leaving only Bulbasaur with him to battle.

"Tired huh?" The two looked up to see Hilbert opening the door. He chuckled and helped Ash and Bulbasaur up before guiding them inside. "I remember ours last year, it was hell."

"You're not a guy of many words are you, Hilbert?" Ash asked making Calem shake his head.

"Nah, that's more my sister than me. She's the one with the giant social life."

"You know, now that we're on that topic: what in the absolute hell did Calem do to your sister?" Ash asked making Hilbert growl. But right before he could answer him, the three heard cheering ahead of them. Hilbert let go of Ash and gave him a water bottle and handed Bulbasaur a Sitrus Berry making him nod happily. The two nodded and continued forward with Bulbasaur trudging towards them. As he made his way to the arena, he heard the cheering grow louder and looked around to see every seat being filled up by the student body while Barry and Leaf stood with their Pokemon that looked as exhausted as them.

"You! You made it here too?!" Barry asked in shock seeing Ash while Leaf weakly waved at him. "I should fine you!"

"Relax, damn. Look, YOU'RE in the lead." Leaf said pointing at the screen behind them showing Barry's 58 wins while Leaf had 56 and Ash stayed at 55. "He's gonna be your teammate and so am I."

"Doesn't mean I'll accept him as my teammate."

"Kinda only matters if the others do honestly." Ash said before seeing Conway and another green haired boy walking in with a Slowking and a Treecko.

"So, it looks like you three are the last hurdles to overcome then? I have a plan to defeat all three of you easily." Conway said adjusting his glasses making Sawyer laugh sheepishly.

"If he's gonna be our teammate then it's gonna be an interesting year." Sawyer said before giving a berry to his Treecko. "Who's left?"

"Well I know it's some guys named Tierno and Trevor but the eighth is a mystery to me." Conway said before seeing a blond haired girl wearing a black and purple skirt walk in. "Oh that's Astrid, one of Alder's ace trainers."

"Really?" Leaf said before all six heard Professor Kukui's voice over the intercom.

_"Welcome everyone! The top six are finally here!"_

"Six? I thought it was the top eight that was supposed to be here." Ash said before hearing Astrid chuckle.

"I thinned out the herd a little bit and eliminated Tierno and Trevor before I got here." Astrid said surprising all of them.

_"Well since we have six instead of eight, I'm throwing out the last tournament-style battles and instead making the last battle one big Battle Royal!"_ Professor Kukui yelled surprising the six. _"Now start!"_

**"Bulbasaur!"** Leaf and Ash yelled running to the sides of the Arena while their Bulbasaurs prepared to fight in the middle.

**"Empoleon!"**

**"Slowking!"**

**"Treecko!"**

**"Absol!"**

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" Ash looked into the stands hearing someone cheer his name to see Dawn wearing her cheerleading outfit cheering for him and to her left was May who stood embarrassed in hers.

_'Wow did May really do that?'_ Ash thought to himself before hearing an explosion and looking forward to see Empoleon flying around trying to hit everyone while spinning rapidly.

**"Use Drill Peck again!"**

**"Bulbasaur catch him with Vine Whip!"** Ash yelled making his Bulbasaur extend his vines and grab Empoleon's fins. He yelled as he slammed Empoleon on to the ground knocking the wind out of him.

**"Treecko hit Bulbasaur with Pound!"**

**"Protect Bulbasaur with Energy Ball!"** Leaf yelled making her Bulbasaur jump in front of Ash's and hit Treecko with an Energy Ball. Both Pokemon nodded at each other and stood back to back while Absol and Slowking walked up.

"Those two are our biggest threats, **Slowking use Psychic!"** Ash and Leaf gritted their teeth as Conway's Slowking raised a finger making both Bulbasaurs being to glow blue and float into the air.

"I don't share victories, **hit all three of them with Psycho Cut."** Astrid said snapping her fingers. Her Absol nodded and its horn began to glow purple before it fired a purple blade at the three Pokemon making them yell in pain.

"Ash!"

**"Bulbasaur, protect Leaf's!"** Ash's Bulbasaur jumped in front of Leaf's who struggled even more to stand before Empoleon appeared in front of them staring at the two. Bulbasaur gritted his teeth at Empoleon who smirked as Absol and Treecko ran up to them.

**"Steel Wing!"** Empoleon nodded at his trainer's order and turned around, hitting Absol and Treecko with his glowing silver fins.

"What?" Ash looked over to Barry who had a smirk with a thumbs up.

"I got your backs. **Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!"** Empoleon fired a giant blue ball at Absol and Treecko, but Slowking jumped in front of them and created a gold shield in front of him stopping the attack and barely splashing the three with water.

**"Light Screen."** Conway snickered fixing his glasses as he walked over to stand next to Sawyer and Astrid while Leaf, Ash, and Barry stood next to each other.

_"Wow! This Battle Royal turned into a three-way tag battle! Talk about exciting!"_ The crowd roared with applause while Professor Kukui, Burnet, Oak, and the Battle Team watched from a special room above the stands._ "Looks like whoever comes out on top will join the team!"_ Professor Kukui yelled before putting away his microphone and putting his arm around his wife. _"This is gonna be fun."_

"I'll take the lead:** Energy Ball!"** Leaf yelled making her Bulbasaur point her bulb at the three and fire an Energy Ball at them.

**"Meet it with Shadow Ball, Absol!"** Astrid yelled as her Absol ran forward and fired a purple ball at Energy Ball creating an explosion of dust.

**"Empoleon use Hyper Beam!"** Empoleon dashed forward through the dust and opened his mouth making a giant purple ball from in front of it. He roared and fired a colossal purple beam while Slowking raised another shield.

**"Protect!"** Hyper Beam reflected off of Protect while Treecko jumped over it, turning his attention to the Bulbasaurs.

**"Bullet Seed!"**

**"Block it with Razor Leaf!"** Ash's Bulbasaur fired several spinning leaves that cancelled out Treecko's Bullet Seed while Leaf and Barry looked at him in surprise.

"We're just gonna keep trading blows until one of our Pokemon collapses...and right now Empoleon needs to recharge from Hyper Beam." Barry said while Ash thought for a moment.

"I got it! Leaf I need you to keep a Protect up as long as possible." Ash said making Leaf nod.

"Quick, an all out attack at once! **Psychic!"**

**"Shadow Ball!"**

**"Bullet Seed!"**

**"Bulbasaur, Protect!"** Leaf yelled as Slowking's eyes began to glow blue, Absol charged up a Shadow Ball, and Treecko began to fire Bullet Seed at them. Her Bulbasaur took a step forward and used Protect around them while the attacks began to hit the shield. Bulbasaur winced in pain as she tried to keep the shield up as it began to crack around and regenerate as fast as it would begin to break. "Ash! Barry! Whatever you're gonna do, do it quick! Bulbasaur's exhausted and she can't keep this up!"

"Almost..." Barry and Ash said as Empoleon and his Bulbasaur had a white glow to them.

**"BREAK THROUGH NOW!"** Astrid, Sawyer, and Conway yelled making their Pokemon increase the strength behind their attacks. Bulbasaur yelled as her Protect shattered but Empoleon and Ash's Bulbasaur ran forward ready to attack.

**"SOLAR BEAM/HYPER BEAM!"** Empoleon and Bulbasaur fired Hyper Beam and Solar Beam at the other three Pokemon creating a giant explosion. Once the dust settled with both Bulbasaurs and Empoleon in pain on the floor: Absol, Treecko, and Slowking all laid on the floor unconscious shocking their trainers.

_"There you have it! Your new Battle Team members are Barry, Ash, and Leaf!"_ Professor Kukui yelled making the crowd, especially Dawn, May, and Serena, roar with applause while the three trainers collapsed along with their Pokemon. "Someone get these kids some water."

-10 minutes later-

"Jeepers this is exciting!" Barry yelled as the three trainers stood, with their energy back, with Professor Oak and Kukui while the Battle Team stood nearby clapping.

"Did he really just say jeepers?" Leaf asked rolling her eyes in disbelief at Barry's excitement. Ash laughed and patted her shoulder before turning his attention back to the teachers in front of them.

"You three did amazing, not only with your Pokemon, but as a team. You three amazed us all with how quickly you began to work together, giving each other a real helping hand." Professor Kukui said to the three while Ash looked in the stands to see the girls looking at them happily.

"As Principal of this academy, I hope to see you three grow along with your Pokemon and with the team as well. There's a bright future in store for you kids, I can't wait to see it unfold." Professor Oak said before taking a step back to allow Calem and Red to walk forward in his place.

"As Captain and Vice Captain of the Battle Team, we'd like to present you guys with the official Battle Team uniform. This is just so you guys get a feel for them now, you'll have your personal jackets by next week." Calem said as he and Red gave the three red vests similar to Red's and they put them on with Ash chuckling at his resemblance to Red growing and Leaf blushing at how happy Red was to see them like that.

"I know this is gonna be a slap back to reality but I need all three of you to figure out the Pokemon you want to make a team with and send them to me before Monday alright? Back to this circus act." Red said before the two of them quickly walked back to the team. Professor Kukui chuckled and turned his back to the three before clearing his throat.

"I introduce to you all, your newest members of the Battle Team who will be representing us at this year's League and at the Exhibition against Unova High in two weeks!" The crowd cheered at the last part and Barry grinned with a slight blush while both Leaf and Ash smiled and waved.

-An hour later-

"Cheers to the rookies!" Calem yelled as the team along with its newest members, Professors Kukui and Burnet, Delia, May, Serena, and Dawn all sat eating a celebratory dinner at Ash and Red's favorite steakhouse. He raised his glass of soda making everyone else raise their glasses and cheer for the three.

"Aw shucks fellas."

"Seriously what is this? The 1940's?" Leaf asked shaking her head at Barry again. Red chuckled and patted her leg before turning his attention to Barry.

"You finally made it. How's it feel?" Red asked making Barry nod happily and rub the back of his head.

"It's awesome! Except now I have to figure out a team, and I need to consider Pokemon from other regions too not just Sinnoh." Barry said making Lucas chuckle.

"It's tough buddy."

"Hey Red, now that we have the time: why do you hate Unova's captain so much?" Barry asked taking a drink from his glass making Red sigh.

"Well, so that he doesn't get heated: I'll explain it." Calem said patting Red's back. "So, Trip and Red have this insane rivalry because when we had just joined last year: Red and I were double battle partners and so was Trip. Their first ever match was hell for Charizard and Raichu who all got annihilated by his Serperior."

"I still say it's nothing compared to mine." Nate said making Hilbert kick his leg for interrupting Calem.

"So the rivalry began there until Trip started seeing Red improve as time went on. Then next thing you know Red and Trip are fighting in a single battle during the league finals. Charizard was getting the beatdown of a life time even dealing with a heavy poisoning from Toxic. So Red still has a grudge for the hell Conkeldurr and Serperior but Charizard through. But hey, Charizard still won and Red got us the championship with that." Calem said finishing his story making everyone who wasn't part of the team nod, understanding the issue.

"I have another question too." Serena said making Red and Calem look at her. "What did pretty boy over there to do to Batman's sister?" Serena asked pointing at Calem then to Hilbert making the entire team burst into laughter while Professor Burnet sighed in disappointment.

"Oh dear. Hilbert, please try not to kill Calem right now." Burnet said placing a hand on Hilbert's shoulder while he began tapping the table with his fingers.

"Tell them, pretty boy." Hilbert said making the color drain from Calem's face. Calem quickly looked and turned to see the waiters coming with their food.

"O-Oh look guys! Dinner time! Come on let's stop talking and just eat!" Calem said quickly digging into his food as they placed it in front of them. Hilbert shook his head in disappointment while Red laughed so hard that Leaf and Delia couldn't stop him.

"Well, this is gonna be a hell of a year then." Ash said grabbing his knife and fork to eat while May smiled at him, feeling the necklace she got for him in her fanny pack.

"Hey Ash I have a-"

"Oh Ash I got this for you as a congratulations!" May froze while she reached for the necklace and watched as Serena pulled out a box and handed it to the younger Ketchum. He opened the box and pulled out a blue smartwatch making him smile and put it on. "It's the newest Xtransceiver model, it's set up with all of our stuff on it to call us and look at the wallpaper for it.

"I love it." Ash said touching the screen, revealing a photo of him with Pikachu, Chimchar, and Bulbasaur. He pulled Serena in for a hug making her blush while May slowly let go of the necklace and closed her fanny pack noticing how happy the two looked.


End file.
